Pecados Olvidados
by Ayumi9
Summary: Una intriga. Un secreto que podía destruirlos a ambos. Pero ella era incapaz de recordar la verdad que podía salvarlos...o condenarlos.
1. VACÍO

**PECADOS OLVIDADOS**

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

**Capítulo 1. VACÍO**

La bruma de sueño en el que esta sumergida, desde quién sabía cuanto tiempo, se negaba a soltarla y permitirle regresar a la conciencia. Sentía el cuerpo cansado y los párpados pesados, pero era más fuerte su necesidad de despertar, de dejar aquel mundo de sombras que tan débil la tenían.

Cuando finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos, tuvo que cerrarlos instantáneamente, cegada por la poderosa luz que brillaba justo encima de ella. Armándose de valor volvió a abrirlos y en cuanto logró enfocar lo suficiente, pudo ver tres figuras paradas en la puerta de la habitación, aunque no podía enfocarlas o reconocerlas correctamente. Un ligero gemido escapó de su garganta, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de aquellos individuos

-Al fin despierta. Date prisa en analizarla, obaachan

-¡Deja de darme órdenes, Naruto! Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer

Aquella breve discusión provocó en ella una sonrisa. No pudo reconocer las voces, pero la del hombre le pareció curiosamente tranquilizadora, a pesar de la impaciencia que teñía sus palabras.

Vio inclinarse sobre ella a una mujer que no parecía tener más de 40 años, con un escote tan bajo que no pudo evitar cuestionar la capacidad de análisis de una doctora que vistiera de esa manera. Sintió que su cabeza era tocada en un par de puntos, pero su atención estaba puesta en el individuo que estaba parado a su lado en la cama. Al saberse observado, él le sonrió en respuesta y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. El gesto la turbó por la familiaridad, así que con suavidad jaló su mano para soltarse, dejándolo con una expresión perpleja.

Miles de preguntas flotaban en su mente, pero la primera que formuló era la más fácil de contestar, de eso estaba segura

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, Sakura. Sufriste una caída, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada-aseguró la mujer

-Te caíste de las escaleras-dijo una nueva voz

Instintivamente buscó por la habitación al dueño de aquella voz, el cual estaba parado al pie de la cama, mirándola de una manera que inmediatamente la puso nerviosa aunque no sabía la razón. Era un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, que no lucía amenazante, pero eso no la tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Como un reflejo de ese nerviosismo comenzó a agitarse sobre la cama, su cuerpo aún pesaba pero sentía la necesidad de moverse, de no sentirse tan vulnerable.

-¿Me caí? ¿Por qué?

-No podemos estar seguros porque nadie te vio, pero lo más lógico es pensar que te mareaste o algo así.-le respondió Tsunade mientras movía su dedo índice frente a la joven para que siguiera el movimiento

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan. La caída no fue tan grave y sólo nos preocupaba que tardaras en despertar, llevabas varias horas inconsciente-otra vez el rubio trató de animarla tomando su mano, pero en aquellos momentos de agitación aquel gesto era lo último que necesitaba.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué me tocas?-exclamó con mas crudeza de la que deseaba. Él retrocedió como si lo hubiera golpeado y de su rostro se borró la sonrisa amigable que exhibía, siendo reemplazada por una mirada dolida-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me llamas Sakura?

El silencio que se instauró en la habitación era tan profundo que si una aguja hubiera caído en medio de la habitación, seguramente se oiría con un gran estruendo.

-O…obaachan-dijo con nerviosismo el rubio en dirección a la otra mujer. Cual si de una señal se tratara la mujer se apresuró a inclinarse sobre ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos antes de preguntarle

-¿No logras recordarlo Sakura?

-No-su voz ya sonaba tan desesperada como se sentía

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Cerró de los ojos y trató de forzar su memoria para traer a la luz un recuerdo. El que fuera.

-Na…nada. Mi mente está en blanco.

El hecho de que aquella mujer, que ocupaba el puesto de 'su' doctora, la mirara con preocupación no contribuyó en lo absoluto a calmarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de miedo y frustración, pero antes de poder darles rienda suelta la mujer puso una mano en su hombro

-Tranquila Sakura, no tienes que preocuparte

-¿De verdad?

-Es producto de la caída, pero como tus análisis no indicaban nada peligroso creo que es algo temporal. Pero para no confundirte o preocuparte por más tiempo, me presentaré. Mi nombre es Tsunade y soy tu maestra

-¿Maestra?

-Sí. Eres mi mejor medininja

Medininja. Tan sólo el concepto le pareció extraño y ajeno a ella, pero no lo expresó en voz alta.

-Y yo soy Naruto-aunque ya había escuchado su nombre, en cuanto lo dijo su mente logró relacionarlo por completo. Ya no parecía tan triste como cuando rechazó su contacto, aunque si confundido pero sonriente, probablemente tratando de darle ánimos-Soy…tu esposo

Se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Esposo? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su nombre y le decían que aquel hombre era su marido. Deseó que su mente conjurara una imagen de la boda, del romance, de la noche de bodas ¡lo que fuera! Pero nada acudió a su auxilio.

Nuevamente se sintió invadida por los nervios y el temor de encontrarse ante gente desconocida, aunque para ellos no lo fuera, incapaz de recordar algo tan importante como al hombre con el que había jurado pasar el resto de su vida.

-Rayos Sakura-chan, no quería ponerte más nerviosa-se disculpó torpemente su…esposo.

-Déjala Naruto, es natural que se ponga en este estado. Pero aún así debes tratar de calmarte un poco Sakura, nada de esta agitación es buena para el bebé

-B…bebé…

No. No podía ser.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder ver un evidente vientre cubierto por las sábanas. No era muy abultado, pero estaba claro que ahí crecía un bebé. La impresión la mareó y a punto estuvo de provocarle un desmayo cuando las gentiles manos de Naruto la recostaron contra la almohada

-¿Qué pasará ahora obaachan?-le preguntó Naruto. No le gustaba sentirse ignorada, pero en aquellos momentos necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad para ordenar mínimamente sus ideas.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarla un par de días internada para tenerla bajo observación, con un poco de suerte recuperará la memoria en ese lapso

-Bien, entonces acomodaré el sillón para poder quedarme aquí

Mientras ambos decidían sobre cómo se organizarían durante el tiempo que permanecería ingresada, ella comenzó a dirigir su mirada por toda la habitación. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar algo que le pareciera familiar, que le diera un poco de control a la situación, que lograra apaciguarla. Se sentía perdida en un remolino al cual no podía ver el final.

¿Cómo no sentirse perdida si de pronto despiertas y eres incapaz de recordar algo tan importante como que estás embarazada? Porque si ellos no se lo hubieran dicho, ella no se hubiera percatado hasta que hubiera intentando levantarse.

Su atención cayó en el tercer ocupante de la habitación, pero el único que no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Estaba recargado contra la pared, observándola fijamente, lo cual la puso más nerviosa aún. No tenía algún recuerdo que la orientara, pero su instinto estaba alerta, esperando su movimiento. El cual no tardó en llegar.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento, pero esta situación hace que no quiera seguir callado-dijo con frialdad el desconocido

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

De modo que así se llamaba.

-Creo que debo ser yo quien debe quedarse con Sakura

-¿Qué dices Sasuke? ¿Por qué habrías de quedarte tú si no es necesario? Yo soy su esposo, es mi deber estar a su lado. Si necesitara salir estoy seguro que Ino e incluso Sai me relevarían

-Estoy seguro de eso, pero creo que mi derecho es mayor al tuyo

-¿Cómo podría…?

-Porque Sakura y yo estábamos teniendo una aventura desde que regresé a la aldea

El silencio anterior fue nada en comparación con aquel. No era sólo el silencio, el ambiente se tornó violento mientras cada uno de de los presentes trataba de procesar la noticia, cada uno de manera diferente.

-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, teme?-preguntó Naruto con ferocidad, mientras se acercaba a su rival para encararlo-Retira esas palabras

-No tengo que retirarlas, porque lo que digo es verdad. Ella tenía pensado dejarte, me dijo planeaba decírtelo hoy, pero obviamente su caída ha complicado las cosas

-Lo que dices es ridículo. No entiendo la razón, pero te estás inventando todo esto. ¿Por qué querría abandonarme?

-Porque cuando regresé se dio cuenta de que lo que en verdad deseaba era estar conmigo, no con alguien con quien se casó impulsada por la soledad. Además…no pensaba privarme de mi hijo

-¿Qué…coño…dices?-preguntó entre dientes mientras lo tomaba bruscamente por las ropas, pero el otro no pareció sentirse intimidado-¿Tú hijo? Deja de decir estupideces. En el remoto caso de que dijeras la verdad y estuvieras teniendo una aventura con 'mi' esposa, el niño no podría ser tuyo porque apenas llevas un par de meses en Konoha ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé. Pero es que el niño fue concebido hace cinco meses, cuando nos encontramos durante una de sus misiones ¿Ella no te contó que nos vimos? Regresaba de una misión en Suna cuando nos topamos en una posada, ella ordenó a su equipo que se adelantaran mientras ella se quedó conmigo. Se fue a la mañana siguiente.

Vio el momento exacto en que aceptó la información. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus dedos se quedaron sin fuerza, resbalando de entre ellos la ropa de su rival. Permaneció estático en su lugar, congelado, hasta que logró recuperarse lo suficiente como para verla. La mirada que le dirigió le llegó al alma.

Estaba absolutamente devastado. Decepcionado. Traicionado

Esperó un reclamo, al cual no podría defenderse, pero éste nunca llegó. Tras aquella mirada que por momentos pareció eterna, salió de la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ

Ya sé, ya sé. Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics en lugar de publicar otro…pero soy muy impaciente y no pude seguir aguantándome las ganas de publicar éste fic.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Confundidos? En los próximos capítulos irán enterándose de lo que pasa entre los personajes y sobre si Sakura en verdad hizo lo que Sasuke dice. Sé que es un capítulo pequeño, hasta pensé en ponerlo como prólogo, pero lo consideré necesario.

La próxima semana subo el siguiente de 'Dulce venganza' porque ya está casi al 90% pero es una escena lo que me está deteniendo. Después de ese restarán sólo 2 capítulos y habrá terminado.

Publicaré en estos días avances de todos mis fics.

2009-09-19


	2. Tensión

**PECADOS OLVIDADOS**

Por Ayumi / Yong Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

**NOTA: He considerado importante aclarar un detalle. Muchos deben haber leído el capítulo 469 del manga, pues bien, he decidido saltármelo y no tomarlo en cuenta ¿por qué? Pues porque complicaría muchas cosas. Empecé a trazar la historia mucho antes de éste capítulo y podría haberme adecuado a lo ocurrido, pero a final de cuentas creo que lo mejor es 'ignorarlo'. Lo aclaro por si de pronto ocurren algunas cosas y no saben como situarlo. **

CAPÍTULO 2. Tensión

Tras casi diez minutos de golpear la puerta sin obtener resultados, Yamanaka Ino decidió que no le quedaba más opción que usar la vía no directa y descortés. La culpa era de ese necio.

De su bolsa sacó un juego de llaves y luego de analizar un poco para recordar exactamente cuál era la correcta, metió una de ellas en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió al primer intento. Entró en la casa con paso seguro y se encontró en pleno pasillo al dueño de la casa

-A ti te estaba buscando

-¿Cómo entraste?-preguntó Naruto con cierta curiosidad

-Tengo llave. Bueno, mejor dicho tomé la llave de Sakura.

-Podías haber tocado

-Lo hice. Pero tú elegiste ignorar mis llamados y eso no podía permitirlo. Todo mundo supuso que no estabas de humor para tener compañía y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era darte un poco de espacio para clamarte y pensar…pero ya han pasado cinco días, así que tu tiempo terminó. Sakura será dada de alta mañana.

Tras la sorpresiva noticia la rubia dio un paso atrás, no pensaba que fuera necesario para su seguridad física o algo similar, sino que quería darle a Naruto, inconscientemente, la sensación de privacidad para procesar la información. Aunque fuera prácticamente nula.

-Ella… ¿está bien?-la voz sonó distante, casi forzada. Como si una pelea interna hubiera ocurrido a causa de esa misma pregunta

-Físicamente está bien. De hecho Tsunade-sama sólo la mantuvo internada tantos días para tenerla en observación y…darles espacio a ambos

Le siguió un nuevo silencio, momento que Ino aprovechó para evaluar el estado de su amigo. Estaba un poco pálido, sus ropas se veían con la suciedad de cuando se está haciendo una limpieza profunda y sus cabellos estaban totalmente revueltos, pero fuera de eso parecía agradablemente bien. No es que alguno de ellos hubiera llegado a temer que él se dañara a si mismo, pero tan 'normal' era tranquilizante.

-No has ido a verla. Lleva cinco días internada y no las has visitado ni una sola vez

-¿Te sorprende?

-Francamente sí

Naruto abrió los ojos con incredulidad para luego mirarla con desconfianza

-¿No sabes nada?

-Claro que sí. Aunque no estuve presente cuando…pasó lo que pasó, Tsunade-sama me lo contó todo.

-Entonces debes saber exactamente el por qué de mi ausencia. Mi lugar ya no estaba junto a ella

-Ridículo. Hasta donde recuerdo, ella es tu esposa.

Instintivamente bajó la mirada a la mano izquierda del rubio, buscando la argolla matrimonial que reforzara sus palabras, pero en cambio encontró el dedo desnudo. Desconcertada por el detalle recorrió vagamente la habitación y no vio colgada una sola fotografía de ambos. Eso explicaba el porque de la ropa sucia de Naruto.

-Quizá aún sea mi esposa, pero obviamente no soy yo quien tiene el derecho de estar con ella

-¿Por qué? ¿Por esas ridiculeces que dijo Sasuke? No puedo creer que le creyeras, o lo que es peor, que en lugar de confrontarlo salieras huyendo como una heroína de novela romántica

-¿Perdón?-preguntó con incredulidad

-Lo que oíste. ¿Cómo puedes haberle creído? Entiendo que no eres especialmente brillante y que cuando se trate de Sakura seas incapaz de pararte para pensar detenidamente, pero has tenido cinco días para enfriar la cabeza y poder darte cuenta de que la historia de Sasuke se cae por todos lados

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quieres que te los enumere?-preguntó Ino, pero era una pregunta retórica porque sin darle tiempo a hablar comenzó a explicarse-¿No te parece curioso que Sasuke 'revelara' la verdad justo en ese momento? Pudo haberlo dicho desde el inicio, impedirte la entrada, asentar una posición superior a la tuya, pero lo hizo sólo cuando Sakura despertó y quedó claro que ella era incapaz de recordar ni su nombre. Él puede decir lo que quiera porque la única persona que podría desmentirlo con rotundidad no puede hacerlo. Toda esa acusación se sostiene sólo por su palabra.

-¿Crees que no he pensado eso?-respondió soltando un suspiro cansado mientras enterraba su mano derecha en sus cabellos-Si sólo fuera eso…Pero pasaron cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

La expresión de Ino estaba teñida de curiosidad y preocupación a partes iguales. A Naruto le hubiera gustado callarse, guardarse los desagradables detalles para si mismo…pero sentía la tremenda necesidad de desahogarse, por lo menos un poco.

-Nosotros estábamos teniendo problemas. No eran…cosas importantes, o al menos así me lo parecían, pero empezaron cuando él regresó a la aldea

-¿A qué problemas te refieres?

-Ella…se ponía muy nerviosa si el nombre de Sasuke salía por casualidad a flote en una conversación, no sólo cambiaba el tema sino que pedía que no lo mencionáramos para nada, le prohibió, específicamente y delante de mí, que viniera a nuestra casa, cosas así

-Esa no parece la actitud de alguien que está teniendo una aventura con el otro

-Lo es si se sentía culpable. Una vez los vi. Cuando regresé a casa, pensando que ella tardaría en llegar, me los encontré hablando muy cerca el uno del otro. Inmediatamente le dijo que se fuera pero…ella estaba muy nerviosa. Igual que cuando regresó de aquella misión

-Por la forma en te refieres a ese evento, supongo que es al que se refiere Sasuke que es cuando la embarazó ¿no?

-Sí. Ella dijo que había escuchado rumores, comentarios que no le gustaban para nada, así que lo mejor sería olvidarnos por completo de seguir buscando a Sasuke y dar la vuelta a la página. Aquella era la primera vez que decía eso. Ahora veo que no es que escuchara rumores, sino que en verdad se encontraron. Comprobé lo que dijo de la posada, ella en verdad adelantó a sus compañeros para quedarse una noche sola, ellos mismos me dijeron que aunque Sakura no explicó el motivo, parecía que pensaba reunirse con alguien. ¿Por qué no me dijo que se lo encontró? Ellos realmente se vieron en esa posada y en lugar de contármelo…se inventó que escuchó rumores. Quizá pelearon y por eso su petición, pero obviamente la pelea se arregló con su llegada.

Ino meditó con calma la información y las palabras que pronunciaría para tratar de convencerlo de creer en la inocencia de Sakura. Si en sus manos estaba que se solucionara todo aquello, tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Yo…insisto que eso que me cuentas no parece la actitud que tendría una joven…enamorada de otro hombre. Ella no quería verlo….

-Siempre lo miraba-dijo distraídamente, interrumpiendo su argumento

-¿Eh?

-En las pocas veces que coincidimos los tres…ella siempre lo miraba. Lo hacía de reojo y trataba de que no me diera cuenta, pero me percataba. Hablas de que piense con calma, que analice todo, pero olvidas toda la historia que hay tras de nosotros, lo que motivó nuestra boda… Ella bien pudo haberlo seguido amando y cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

-O tal vez no

-¿Lo crees en verdad Ino? Sabiendo los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke, por mí… ¿puedes decirme con absoluta seguridad de que no crees que me engañara?

El tiempo entre su pregunta y la respuesta esperada le parecieron eternos, a pesar de que seguramente no pasaron de un par, pero ansiaba aquella respuesta como pocas cosas en la vida, o al menos en los últimos tiempos.

-Sí puedo. Conozco a Sakura y sé que aunque haya pruebas en su contra y las cosas parezcan acusarla, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella nunca, jamás, traicionaría un juramento hecho a ti. Jamás haría intencionalmente algo que te hiciera daño. Ahora tú dime ¿cuál palabra vale más para ti? ¿La del compañero que traicionó a la aldea, te hirió buscando tu muerte y se alió con un enemigo de Konoha…o la de quién siempre ha estado a tu lado apoyándote y protegiéndote? Esa respuesta es sólo tuya.

Otra vez el silencio. Ése que poco tenía que ver con Naruto, pero que llevaba cinco días acosándolo, torturándolo; sólo que aquella vez estaba cargado de dudas, de posibilidades…de esperanza.

Segura de haber hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para intentar tranquilizar a su amigo, Ino se dispuso a irse. Ella y Tsunade estaban jugando sus cartas para asegurarse de que Sakura pudiera regresar a su casa al día siguiente, pero si las cosas fallaban tendría que ir preparando unas cosas para recibirla ella.

-Me voy. Tienes mucho que pensar y lo harás mejor a solas-por todas respuesta el rubio asintió distraídamente y decidió que quizá sería bueno aprovecharse de ese detalle para terminar de informarle-Será dada de alta al mediodía. Quiero pensar que irás por ella para traerla a casa, a la casa de ambos. Sé que puede ser algo incómodo al principio, pero Tsunade-sama y yo creemos que estar en un ambiente familiar podría ayudarla a activar sus recuerdos, a no sentirse tan perdida. Sé que será duro para ti y lo último que quisiéramos sería imponerte su presencia pero…ella te necesita.

-Quizá Sasuke trate de impedirlo

-¿Se lo permitirías?-la pregunta flotó en el aire sin recibir respuesta-No te preocupes por él. Está en una larga misión, regresará hasta dentro de dos semanas. Tsunade-sama no le permitió tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella mientras tú no…reconsideraras las cosas.

Tras aquel último comentario finalmente abandonó el lugar, dejando a su ocupando perdido en todo lo que tenía que pensar.

Cuando se cerró tras de si la puerta, se dejó caer exhausta contra ella. Estuvo horas planeando ese encuentro, meditando los posibles argumentos que daría, siempre con la intención de defender el honor de su amiga y en apariencia…lo había conseguido. Si bien Naruto todavía tenía que decidirse y darle a Sakura, al menos, el beneficio de la duda, sentía que las cosas estaban muchos mejor que cualquiera de los días anteriores.

Sin embargo…hubo un momento en que temió echarlo todo a perder. Cuando él le preguntó si ella realmente estaba convencida de la inocencia de Sakura, temió que él notara su titubeo. Su duda.

Eran amigas desde hace años y aunque metería las manos al fuego por ella y su compromiso hacia un matrimonio…había una parte de ella que también dudaba. Era como un 1% de si misma la que dudaba, pero estaba ahí.

Sakura jamás le contó sobre sus sentimientos actuales por Sasuke, ni siquiera por Naruto. Desde el regreso del Uchiha también ella llegó a notarla extraña, pero cuando la cuestionó al respecto la había frenado en seco, sin querer entrar en detalles sobre lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo.

Confiaba en que su amiga era leal, incapaz de querer dañar a Naruto o faltar a sus votos….pero ese encuentro en la posada. Eso era otra cosa. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podría ser cierto que algo hubiera ocurrido en aquel lugar? Más importante aún ¿Sería cierto que el bebé no era de Naruto?

¡No! No lo sabía pero tenía que confiar en Sakura. Ella merecía que sus amigos creyeran en ella y lo haría. Sus sospechas y dudas serían algo que no compartiría con nadie.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cuando la noche cayó sobre Konoha Naruto seguía meditando la visita de Ino y sin una sola respuesta.

Quizá para todo mundo resultara fácil dar su opinión bienintencionadamente, pero nadie más que él podía entender todos los sentimientos que lo embargaban. Como le gustará que las cosas se resumieran a 'Éstas son pruebas ¿le crees?'. Porque era una cuestión mucho más emocional que racional.

Las acusaciones de Sasuke lo arrojaron directamente a una pesadilla, pero era una pesadilla que él llevaba temiendo y esperando a partes iguales. Durante todo ese tiempo se mintió a si mismo, se obligó a enterrar 'el asunto' de Sasuke en lo profundo de su mente, a olvidar que una vez Sakura estuvo enamorada de él.

Cuando ella y Sakura empezaron a salir trató de convencerse de que estaba con él porque lo amaba, que había logrado enamorarla, que lo amaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía…pero en el fondo el temor seguía ahí. El temor de que ella aún amara a su viejo amigo y que sólo estuviera con él como una especie de premio de consolación.

Las palabras de Sasuke le hicieron darse cuenta de que en realidad jamás dejó de temerlo, simplemente dejó de pensar en ello. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron casados, antes del regreso del Uchiha, había sido inmensamente feliz, seguro de que al fin lograría tener la familia que siempre deseó…al final su castillo de naipes se derramó por completo.

No podía imaginarse a Sakura como una malvada mujer siéndole infiel con el hombre al que aún llamaba amigo para hacerle daño, pero si podía imaginarla como una joven enamorada atrapada en un matrimonio que al final no deseaba y del cual quería verse libre.

Y ahora tenía que combatir sus miedos, sus prejuicios e intentar pensar lo más objetivamente posible si era capaz de creer en la inocencia de Sakura. Si llegado el caso era capaz de personar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Doce horas después seguía sin las respuestas. Sin ser conciente de si mismo salió de casa y caminó sin rumbo fijo, pero no se sorprendió mucho al verse frente a la puerta de la habitación de su esposa.

Su esposa. Esas dos sencillas palabras bastaban para volver a sumergirlo en el torbellino de la confusión, rabia y dolor. A pesar de los días transcurridos desde que Sasuke profirió sus acusaciones, no sentía ni un poco más tranquilo.

Se decía a si mismo que aún era demasiado pronto, aún necesitaba tiempo para pensar, alejarse un poco para poder ver las cosas con un poco de calma….pero al final del día había una cosa que no cambiaba, su necesidad de protegerla. Estaba muy dentro de si mismo como para ignorar que ella lo necesitaba. No importaba si ella en verdad lo hubiera engañado, si en verdad fuera responsable del dolor que sentía, no podía mantenerse alejado de ella sabiendo que lo necesitaba.

Tan solo el verla como estaba ahora, sentada en la orilla de su cama con la vista perdida en un punto del suelo, con los hombros hundidos y una palidez preocupante, se ponían en funcionamiento sus instintos. Cualquier otro en su lugar no estaría ahí, no hubiera podido ser convencido de dar una oportunidad, de creer en ella; si lo hiciera, si se fuera, nadie podría culparlo. Pero él mismo había tenido esa expresión de desolación, de soledad, cuando era un niño ¿cómo podría dejarla sola?

-Buenos días-saludó mientras entraba en la habitación con un paso inseguro. Sakura, que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó visiblemente en cuanto escuchó su voz, lo que lo hizo sentir curiosamente culpable

-Bu…buenos días.

Parecía asustada. La Sakura que él conocía no se asustaba fácilmente, o al menos no lo demostraba abiertamente, siempre era fuerte y estaba lista para proteger a quien lo necesitara, pero la entendía. Estaba perdida en un mundo que no conocía, con personas que era incapaz de recordar, debía sentirse muy perdida. Era horrible darse cuenta de lo que un simple golpe en la cabeza podía llevarse.

-Escuché…que hoy te dan de alta. Supongo que estás mucho mejor

-Sí-un muy incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, había cosas importantes flotando en el aire, por eso ninguno de los dos sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso-Yo…quiero pedirte una disculpa. No sé cómo…pedirte que perdones mi traición

Sus palabras lo golpearon con la misma fuerza que lo hubiera hecho uno de sus golpes. ¿Ella se estaba…disculpando?

-Entonces… ¿es verdad? ¿Lo has recordado?-preguntó sintiéndose esperanzado y temeroso, pero un movimiento negativo con la cabeza fue su respuesta

-Sigo en blanco pero…él dijo

-Olvídate de lo que ese idiota haya dicho, no es verdad

-¿Mintió?

Al verla con esa expresión anhelante se dio cuenta que ambos necesitaban creerlo. Ella también necesitaba sentir que no era culpable, lo que terminó por ayudarlo a decidirse

-Sí. Lo mejor es que lo olvides y tomes tus cosas

-¿Por qué? Ino todavía no viene por mí

-Porque te quedarás conmigo. Hablé con obaa…con Tsunade-sama y piensa que lo mejor es que estés en un ambiente familiar, que pueda ayudarte a despertar los recuerdos, algo que no pasará en casa de Ino. Nuestra casa es el lugar indicado

-Pero… ¿no será incómodo para ti?

-Claro que no

-O podría quedarme con…. ¿tengo padres?-el repentino cambio de tema lo descolocó momentáneamente, pero en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa pudo contestar

-Claro que sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque…no han venido a verme y nadie me dice que hayan preguntado por mí o me manejaran quedarme con ellos como una opción

-Tus papás están vivos, y si no han venido a verte es porque están de vacaciones. Se fueron un día antes de tu caída, por eso no has tenido noticias de ellos

-¡Oh! Y ¿cuándo vendrán?

-No estoy seguro. Creo que ni ellos mismo sabían el tiempo que estarían fuera así que no te dieron una fecha para su regreso.

-Comprendo

-Así que, como ves, tu lugar está conmigo

En el estado emocional en que se encontraba, aquellas simples palabras no contribuían a la paz mental de Sakura. Eran unas palabras prácticas y sencillas, pero ella podía leer otro significado tras ellas, un significado que la ponía muy nerviosa

-De acuerdo Naruto-san yo…

-No lo hagas

-¿Eh?

-Dime Naruto a secas, odio esa otra manera, no va conmigo

Eso la sorprendió nuevamente. ¿No referirse a él por el 'san'? Evidentemente era una costumbre entre ambos, pero bastante perturbador el hecho de que se refiriera a él en esa forma, tan poco tradicional.

-De acuerdo.

Después de eso no volvieron a intercambiar una sola palabra, sino que sumidos en el mas absoluto silencio, salieron del hospital rumbos al que, días antes, debió considerar su hogar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Si todos esperaban que estar en un lugar conocido como su casa despertara sus recuerdos…fallaron por completo. No sentía ninguna sensación de familiaridad o algún recuerdo que luchara por aflorar, a pesar de todos los detalles que adornaban el lugar, le parecía tan impersonal como su habitación de hospital.

-No me parece familiar ¿llevábamos mucho viviendo aquí?

-Desde que nos casamos, pero conoces el departamento desde que teníamos 12 años.

Dejó de prestarle atención para mejor concentrarse en recorrer cada rincón, analizar las fotos, no tanto para recordar como para familiarizarse. Él se lo permitió y sólo se adelantó para abrirle la puerta de la recámara.

Toda la casa parecía desprender una personalidad alegre y hasta descuidada, pero con evidentes toques de presencia femenina, algo que cuadraba con la información de que era la casa de él y ella se mudó ahí tras la boda. La recámara era la habitación que más se adecuaba a su gusto, con una decoración sencilla pero cálida y con detalles femeninos, pero no tanto como para incomodar al hombre de la casa. Abrió el clóset y pudo ver la división entre las ropas de ambos, aunque había un par de chamarras de hombre mezcladas con sus prendas, lo que dio una curiosa sensación de complicidad.

Era extraño no poder recordar su nombre, pero saber exactamente en qué cajón estaban qué prendas y dónde debía acomodar su maleta.

Pensó en cambiarse pero primero se aseguró de estar sola en la habitación, lo que así era. Estaba embarazada y casada, pero siendo incapaz de recordarlo no le parecía correcto que su…marido o alguien más la viera desvestirse.

Estaba a punto de vestirse pero al ver el borde de un espejo se dirigió a el. Vestida solo con la ropa interior se observo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, al principio intentando reconocerse por enésima vez, pero casi al instante toda su atención se concentró en la barriga que sobresalía. Aunque le aseguraban que el bebé estaba bien, no lo había sentido moverse ni una sola vez, algo que con cinco meses de embarazo ya debía haber ocurrido, pero Ino se apresuró a asegurarle que era debido a la tensión.

Mientras se acariciaba el vientre con movimientos circulares tuvo la sensación, mas no el recuerdo, de que era algo que acostumbraba hacer, pero también sentía que faltaba algo. Algo como unas manos rodeándola por detrás y entrelazándose con las suyas sobre su vientre.

Confundida por aquella sensación decidió vestirse y alejarse de la habitación por un momento. Era bueno recordar, pero no quería sentirse más confundida de lo que ya estaba

Su esposo lo esperaba en el comedor con unos tazones humeantes de ramen encima de la mesa.

-No es tu plato favorito, pero la despensa está vacía-la informó con un tono claramente defensivo, lo que la incomodó aún más.

De pronto se le ocurrió el deprimente pensamiento de que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuál era su platillo favorito. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Era todo eso un castigo?

-Deja de preocuparte. Todos creen que recuperarás la memoria, quizá te tome un tiempo pero al final lograrás recordarlo todo

No era la primera persona que se lo decía. Todos aquellos que decían ser sus amigos se lo repetían, la propia doctora se lo repetía…pero al oírlo de aquellos labios experimentó una seguridad que no había sentido las veces anteriores, como si sólo pudiera confiar en la palabra de él.

-Gracias.

La comida transcurrió en absoluto silencio, tan sólo roto por los sonidos propios de comer. No era situación cómoda para alguno de los dos, pero tampoco mostraron alguna intención de aligerar el ambiente. Ambos tenían preocupaciones más importantes que encontrar un tema de conversación.

Cuando ella terminó su tazón trató de levantarse para recoger los trastes, pero él se le adelantó

-Yo me encargo de todo. ¿Por qué no te vas a recostar?

-Acabo de salir del hospital, no tengo ganas de acostarme temprano y es lo último que pienso hacer-protestó con mas dureza de la que pretendía.

Desde que despertó sin memoria era la primera vez que se portaba maleducada con alguien ¡y tenía que ser precisamente con él! Estaba punto de disculparse, pero en lugar de molestó él…le sonreía

-Quizá no quieras acostarte tan pronto, pero acabas de salir del hospital por una importante caída. Descansa hoy por última vez para coger fuerzas, mañana podrás salir todo lo que quieras.

-De…acuerdo-cedió más por congraciarse con él que porque en verdad estuviera de acuerdo.

-Sobre mañana…saldré de misión temprano. Ya la tenía asignada desde hace tiempo así que no pude cancelarla

-Lo entiendo-dijo aunque era mentira. Con lo que había visto a Tsunade-sama se imaginaba que ella le hubiera suspendido la misión si lo hubiera querido, pero también entendía que él debía necesitar alejarse de ella.

-Estaré fuera al menos una semana, así que le pediré a un amigo que te cuide y compre las despensas

-No es necesario

-Sí lo es. Quizá no pueda quedarme para cuidarte, pero no voy a dejarte desamparada.

Que él le dijera eso, alguien que parecía tener todos los motivos para querer alejarse de ella…era deliciosamente reconfortante. Lo decía con tan absoluta naturalidad, que no dudaba que fuera así siempre, preocupándose por los demás aún a costa suyo.

-Espero que…la misión salga muy bien. Tienes que cuidarte

-Siempre lo hago.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A pesar de sus protestas por acostarse, se durmió a los pocos minutos de cubrirse con las cobijas. Debió dormir por varias horas, porque cuando abrió los ojos el lugar estaba cubierto de sombras, tan solo alumbrado brevemente por la luz de una lámpara de noche.

Repentinamente un ruido a su espalda atrajo su atención y se giró un poco para alzar la cabeza por encima del hombro. La lámpara le dio la luz suficiente para vislumbrar la sombra de su esposo rebuscando algo en el clóset. Repentinamente él detuvo su movimiento y se giró en dirección a ella

-Perdón por despertarte. Traté de hacerlo hace rato para que cenaras, pero no abriste los ojos. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Yo…no. Quizá el ramen no sea mi plato favorito, pero definitivamente me ha dejado satisfecha, no siento deseos de comer algo más. ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó al cabo de unos instantes de silencio

-Sólo estoy buscando unas cosas para dormir

En ese preciso dio un paso hacia ella, acercándose también al resplandor de la lámpara. El rubor cubrió inmediatamente sus mejillas al ser conciente de que sólo estaba vestido con unos gastados boxers. Como su esposa era obvio que debía estar familiarizada con su desnudez, pero en aquellos momentos se sentía como una virgen púdica. También en ese momento se dio cuenta del detalle de que tendría que dormir con él.

Su nerviosismo debió ser bastante claro para él porque dio un paso atrás para ocultarse en las sombras y tras coger algo del fondo del clóset, cerró la puerta con fuerza

-No tienes que preocuparte, pienso dormir en la sala. Sólo venía por las cobijas

-Gracias

-Por nada. Esto ya es bastante…duro para ti como para imponerte mi presencia en tu cama

-Nuestra cama-corrigió automáticamente, sorprendiéndose por querer establecer ese detalle en lugar de dejarlo pasar. Si él también se sorprendió no dijo nada y simplemente sujetó la cobija contra su cuerpo

-Estaré en la sala. Si necesitas algo…

-Lo sé

En cuanto Naruto salió de la recámara, Sakura volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Aún se sentía somnolienta pero ahora el sueño se le resistía sin importar lo mucho que trataba de relajarse.

Era cuanto menos desconcertante, pero aunque se sintió turbada ante la idea de compartir la cama con un hombre que no conocía, porque así era para ella, sin su presencia…se sentía sola. Estiró su brazo hasta tocar el otro lado de la cama. No lo sabía concientemente, pero dentro de ella sabía que ése era el lado donde dormía él.

Así, con el brazo extendido, poco a poco comenzó a adormilarse.

CONTINUARÁ

Terminé. Tienen suerte de que lo lograra, porque casi me he matado haciendo una posturita de Pilates (maldito arco, parece más fácil de lo que es), de hecho aún me duele el pie del santo ranazo que me di xDDDD

La verdad es que pensaba hacer primero DV, pero como ya es costumbre en mi, de pronto me llegó la inspiración para éste y me lancé a ello. Es lo bueno que me trajo el último capítulo del manga.

Quiero aclarar la conversación del 'san' en el nombre de Naruto. En Japón los esposos, aún en los matrimonios actuales y modernos, la esposa siempre llama a su marido con el sufijo 'san' incluido. Es algo tan arraiga que no hacerlo es muy raro y casi de mala educación, con todo y que sean jóvenes modernas y liberales. Por esa razón a Sakura le extraña que Naruto le prohíba usarlo para referirse a él.

Traté de plasmar la tensión que ocurre entre ambos cuando llegan al departamento, espero haberlo logrado. Sé que ambos actúan un poco raro a cómo son los personajes, pero con el transcurrir de los capítulos eso irá cambiando.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews animándome a continuar y prometo traer un próximo capítulo en cuanto logre juntar tiempo e inspiración. Lo mismo va para DV.

Si quieren ver spoilers o tener noticias si me tardo, échenle un ojo a mi blog y sabrán en qué andan las cosas

2009-10-31


	3. Dudas y decisiones

**PECADOS OLVIDADOS**

Por Ayumi / Yong Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

Capítulo 3. Dudas y decisiones

Un suave pinchazo en la espalda obligó a Sakura a enderezarse de su posición. Era casi medio día y llevaba toda la mañana sacando sus cosas del armario para analizarlas detenidamente. Tomaba cada prenda de ropa entre sus manos y la contemplaba, intentando relacionarla con algo, clamando porque despertara algún tipo de recuerdo o sensación…pero sin resultado.

Su doctora, Tsunade, le había prohibido a todo mundo que contestaran sus preguntas referentes a su vida, porque tenía la idea de que eso retrasaría a su propio cerebro en la recuperación de los recuerdos. Pero si no podía obtener información de manera directa, tampoco pensaba quedarse quieta y esperando o se volvería loca. Llevaba seis días con la mente en blanco y ni una sola vez había logrado recordar una sola cosa.

Dobló una nueva prenda y la colocó en uno de los montones que formaba sobre la cama, tras colocarla su vista se vio atraída por el montón de ropa perteneciente a Naruto. Con calma tomó la primera playera del montón, negra pero con una ancha espiral naranja en el centro, que siguió sin provocar una reacción en ella que no fuera curiosidad. Aunque sabía que él se marcharía temprano a una misión, no se espero que no lo encontrara al levantarse.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse captó su atención, provocando que se levantara para ir a ver quién era su visita. En la cocina estaba de espaldas un muchacho de cabello castaño, colocando bolsas sobre su mesa.

-Hola-lo llamó con suavidad para preguntarle su nombre

Era muy probable que lo conociera de antes pero no lo recordaba, aunque eso ya no era una novedad, sin embargo estaba segura de que ese joven era uno de quienes la visitaron durante su estancia en la clínica. Con todo y eso, fue una verdadera sorpresa que su joven visita la mirara con rabia por encima del hombro

-Traje tu despensa. Naruto-niichan me lo pidió, aunque si por mi fuera, podías morirte de hambre

Un jadeo de puro asombro escapó de sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle su actitud, una voz a su espalda surgió indignada.

-¡Konohamaru! No creo que Naruto también te pidiera que fueras particularmente grosero ¿verdad?

-¡Ino-san!-exclamó el joven, luciendo genuinamente avergonzado-Lo lamento pero yo no puedo quedarme callado…

-Si tienes una opinión que expresar sobre la postura de Naruto, hazlo cuando él regrese. En privado-la rubia cerró la puerta de entrada y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Sakura, demostrando con ese simple gesto que ella no estaba sola-Vete. Sé que Naruto te pidió de favor que cuidaras a Sakura mientras él no estaba, pero con solo una frase me has demostrado que yo no puedo confiar en que lo hagas bien. Yo me quedaré con ella

-Pero…

-Si no sales ahora mismo, no sólo le contaré esto a Naruto, sino que hablaré con Moegi. No creo ella esté de acuerdo con tu comportamiento

Sakura no tenía idea de quién era Moegi, pero debía ser alguien importante para él joven, porque de inmediato farfulló una disculpa y salió del lugar. Una vez a solas Ino entró en la cocina y comenzó a sacra las cosas de las bolsas para acomodarlas apropiadamente en los cajones

-Gracias por defenderme

-Descuida. No iba a permitir que ese…puberto, opine de cosas que no sabe-su voz transmitía la molestia que sentía, pero la apaciguó un poco para explicarle-Él es amigo de Naruto, casi como un hermano pequeño, así que…discúlpalo. Se enterado de lo que pasa y a sus ojos eres poco menos que una traidora, está equivocado pero evidentemente se ha puesto del lado de su amigo.

Aunque ella era la insultada, entendía un poco las motivaciones de Konohamaru para actuar así. Él era un muchacho y a esa edad uno suele ser apasionado y actuar sin pensarlo mucho, así que no le quedaba otra opción más que entenderlo. Con todo y haber sido insultada en su propia casa.

-Supongo que entiendo

-No lo disculpes. Su comportamiento fue absolutamente grosero, pero te explico el por qué de su comportamiento-una vez que la rubia terminó de acomodar todo, se giró a ella con los brazos en jarras-Konohamaru es otra cosa: un tonto. Compró cosas innecesarias para la despensa y otras las olvidó, así que tendré que ir a comprar lo que falta

-Voy contigo-se apresuró a decir, decidida a no quedarse encerrada toda la tarde

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres descansar?

-Debes estar bromeando. Desde que me caí de esas escaleras me la he pasado acostada, lo que menos quiero hacer es seguir ahí

La sola idea de recostarse, otra vez, le parecía más molesta que otro encuentro con Konohamaru. Por suerte Ino pareció entender su sentir pues en lugar de insitir, la miró con una enorme sonrisa e indicó

-Tienes razón, en tu lugar estaría volviéndome loca. Coge tus cosas y vamos.

-Enseguida

No tuvo que pararse a pensar al ofrecimiento. Iría a donde fuera con tal de no acostarse de nueva cuenta. Nada podía ser peor que estar acostada por horas sin hacer algo más que ver el techo de la recámara

/…/…/…/…/…

Si por Sakura fuera, la puerta se hubiera cerrado de manera tan estruendosa que seguramente ésta habría salido de su marco, afortunadamente Ino se apresuró a entrar y la sostuvo para que su furiosa amiga no la cerrara con fuerza

-Esos...esos...¡imbéciles! ¿Quiénes rayos se creen para juzgarme de esa manera? Me daban ganas de golpearlos

-Lo que no hubiera solucionado nada, Sakura-respondió calmadamente Ino mientras avanzaba hasta la cocina cargando las bolsas de la compra. En realidad estaba muy de acuerdo con Sakura, pero también estaba convencida de que sólo un loco dialogaría con ella sin dejarla antes que se calmara

-Primero ese idiota de Konohamaru ¡y ahora toda la aldea! ¿Notaste la forma en que miraban? Pero que digo miraban, pude escuchar con claridad unos cuchicheos llamándome 'zorra' a mis espaldas

Quizá no tuviera muchos recuerdos para hacer la comparación, pero estaba segura de que nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada y furiosa. El recorrido, que tan emocionada la tenía por la posibilidad de salir de su encierro, no tardó en convertirse en una pesadilla cuando todos los aldeanos con los que se topaban dejaban claro que estaban al tanto de la situación en que se encontraba...y la consideraban culpable.

-Ellos no saben nada ¡nada! ¿Con qué derecho se atreven a juzgarme? Pero estoy segura que todo el culpable de esto es ese baka de Naruto. No sé cómo pude confiar en él

Intrigada por la acusación hacia su amigo, la cual no tenían ningún fundamento, Ino salió de la cocina rumbo a la sala, para dialogar con furiosa joven, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, rodeando el sillón sin parar

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué tendría Naruto la culpa?

-Porque estoy segura que él debió correr el rumor. Total, él queda como la pobre víctima digna de compasión ¡y yo como la miserable pecadora a la que hay que atacar!

-Te equivocas. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que él no querría la compasión de nadie, mucho menos en un asunto como éste. También sé que nunca difundiría rumores para poner a la gente en tu contra, él siempre ha puesto tu seguridad por encima de todo. Pongo las manos al fuego de que no fue él

-¿Entonces quién?

No estaba segura, pero Ino tenía una idea aproximada de quién era el culpable. Seguramente no habría forma de probarlo porque el chisme pasó de un lado a otro, pero se jugaba la floristería a que era Sasuke el responsable

-Tengo una teoría, pero prefiero no decírtelo porque no puedo probarlo y si te lo digo estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habría de poner a todo mundo en mi contra?

-Me temo que no lo sé, pero tampoco le des mucha importancia. La gente reacciona así porque aprecian muchísimo a Naruto, es un héroe para la aldea ¿sabes? Obviamente no les gustó enterarse de que alguien, sobre todo alguien tan cercano, cometía esa traición contra él. Es lo mismo que con Konohamaru. Pero cuando él regrese se encargará de...dejarles claros a todos que confía en ti.

Su declaración fue recibida por un atento silencio por parte de Sakura, que la miraba con una fijeza un tanto apabullante

-¿Estás segura de eso, Ino?

-¿De que te defenderá? Claro que sí, ya verás que...

-No, me refiero a... ¿estás segura de que no es verdad de lo me acusó ese tal Sasuke? ¿En verdad crees que miente? Naruto dice que nada de eso es verdad, pero francamente no lo siento tan convencido. Y yo...pues no sé qué pensar.

Aunque no esperaba esa pregunta, Ino sonrió confiadamente y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Sasuke miente. Estoy segura de ello-Sakura analizó su rostro ansiosamente, tratando de encontrar cualquier señal de duda, pero finalmente pareció convencida de sus palabras pues asintió-Deja de preocuparte por eso, no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé. ¿Qué te parece si vas a descansar un rato mientras prepara algo para comer?

-No quiero acostarme-exclamó molesta

Pero con todo y su molestia no podía negar que las emociones del día la tenían agotada; así que a regañadientes se retiró a la recámara a recostarse un poco.

/…/…/…/…/…

Era ya tarde cuando Naruto finalmente se disponía a salir del hospital. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo resultó herido durante la misión y aunque fueron heridas sin importancia, él no dejó de fastidiar hasta convencerlo de que lo revisaran. Afortunadamente acababan de enviarlo a casa, por lo que sus responsabilidades en ese lugar ya no existían.

Caminaba en dirección a la puerta totalmente distraído, concentrado en los planes que le esperaban, cuando una conocida voz sonó a su espalda, obligándolo a detenerse

-Mira nada más quién está aquí. Pensaba que llegabas hasta mañana

-Hola Ino-dijo al tiempo que se giraba de mala gana para quedar frente a frente-¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que pedirías días libres en la clínica para poder quedarte con Sakura

La rubia entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esa frase. Tanto las palabras como el tono sonaban sospechosamente parecido a una acusación. De estar en lo cierto, tendría que recordarle un par de cosas

-Y lo hice. Sólo vine a checar una urgencia por la que me mandaron llamar…y ella me acompañó. Así que ¿no llegabas mañana?

-Terminamos la misión antes de lo planeado. Llegué hace un par de horas pero tuve que traer a uno de mis hombres a que lo revisaran

La expresión acusadora de Ino se vio inmediatamente reemplazada por su gesto más profesional

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, fueron lesiones menores y lo acaban de mandar a casa

-Me alegro-dijo con sinceridad, pero enseguida recuperó su anterior gesto-¿Significa que ibas para tu casa?

Muchas veces Naruto había llegado a considerarse como alguien muy afortunado, sobre todo cuando lograba salir con facilidad de algún problema, por eso sabía que ésa no era una de las veces en que correría con suerte

-En realidad, como tú estabas cuidándola…tenía pensado ir a tomar algo y luego quedarme en casa de Sai.

Estaba seguro de que recibiría un regaños, de hecho cuando la rubia entrecerró los ojos malignamente, estaba seguro de que también corría el gran riesgo de que el regaño sería emitido a todo volumen en medio de aturdidores gritos…fue precisamente por eso que se sintió tan desconcertado cuando Ino le dijo tranquilamente

-¿Piensas irte a tomar unas copas cuando tu esposa la está pasando tan mal? Seguramente no lo sabes, pero Sakura está teniendo muchos problemas porque toda la aldea se ha enterado de su supuesta infidelidad y la han declarado culpable sin escuchar siquiera la otra versión

Si bien estaba sorprendido porque el regaño no se presentó como esperaba, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al enterarse de la situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se enteraron? Eso es algo que yo no andaría contando a todo mundo

-Lo sé, jamás consideré que lo hicieras. Fue alguien más quien estuvo ventilando toda la situación…y no perdió mucho tiempo en hacerlo

-¿Tienes idea de quién fue? A primera instancia pensaría en Sasuke

-Yo también lo pensé

-Pero ¿qué ganaría?

-Al menos fastidiarte.

-Pues lo está consiguiendo-murmuró molesto, para su desgracia el comentario fue escuchado con claridad por Ino

-Me alegro un poco, porque te lo mereces. Quizá él haya abierto la boca para difundir el rumor, pero tú tienes la culpa de que el rumor cobrara fuerza. Toda la aldea ha interpretado tus acciones como un castigo hacia Sakura, lo que ha ayudado a declararle culpable

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó con incredulidad al verse acusado injustamente-¡Yo soy la parte ofendida! Pero aún así he dejado de lado mis dudas, dándole todo mi apoyo ¿acaso no fui por ella al hospital para llevarla a casa como querías? Eso debería darle el mensaje a la gente de que creo en ella

-El mensaje sería más efectivo si no la hubieras dejado abandonada como un paquete y hubieras huido al día siguiente de su alta de la clínica

-Tenía una misión, por si no lo recuerdas

-Pudiste haberla cancelado. En circunstancias normales te habrías negado a salir de Konoha hasta que Sakura estuviera completamente recuperada. Dices que has decidido creer en su inocencia, lo que me alegra muchísimo, pero debes acompañar tus palabras con actos. Demuéstrales a todos que crees que tu mujer en una persona íntegra incapaz de faltar a su matrimonio.

-Pides demasiado

-Pido lo que sé que puedes dar. Yo me quedaré con Sakura ésta noche como teníamos planeado, tú puedes mantener tus planes de irte de copas con los chicos. Sé lo duro que es esto para ti así que entiendo que necesites tu espacio. Pero después quiero que regreses a tu casa, con tu esposa e intentes en verdad dejar esto atrás. Antes de que Sasuke gane y consiga destruirlos. A ambos.

/…/…/…/…/…

-Ino es una maldita entrometida. Algún valiente, o imbécil, según se vea, debería atarla a la cama y encargarse de inculcarle respeto por la privacidad de los demás

Tras aquel desahogo Naruto y Shikamaru alzaron las miradas de sus respectivas miradas para dirigirlas a Sai; cuando el moreno se vio convertido en su centro de atención les preguntó confundido

-¿Por qué me ven?

-Porque tú eres ese valiente que tiene una relación con Ino-contestó con tono perezoso Shikamaru, algo a lo que contribuía el alcohol que llevaba consumido. No era un comentario para ser considerado literal, pero el aludido adquirió una pose pensativa

-Una vez leí sobre prácticas sexuales de ese estilo. Nunca las he probado, pero por ustedes podría decirle que…

-¡Era un decir Sai!-exclamó Naruto antes de tomar su trago de un empujón-Aunque si lo hicieras, por favor asegúrate de quitármela de encima por unos meses. Agradezco que cuide a Sakura, pero no que se esté metiendo en mis cosas.

Tras ese exabrupto siguió un nuevo trago a su bebida, pero también un incómodo silencio por parte de sus amigos. Vale que él fuera el hablador del trío, pero al menos esperaba alguna palabrita de apoyo a su causa. Molesto por ese silencio dejó su vaso en la barra y los miró alternativamente por unos segundos antes de exclamar airadamente

-¿No me piensan manifestar su apoyo?

-Estoy de acuerdo con que Ino es una entrometida-respondió Shikamaru con simpleza antes de volver a tomar de su vaso e ignorar olímpicamente al rubio al rubio por varios instantes, hasta que la expresión de éste obligó al Nara a dejar su bebida y dar más detalles-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero también estoy de acuerdo con ella. Como sé que no te gustaría saberlo, preferí callarlo

Shikamaru probó estar en lo correcto de que a Naruto no le gustaría ese detalle, cuando éste lo encaró con una cara bastante ofendida

-Exactamente ¿en qué estás de acuerdo?

Sai demostró una mayor agudeza de pensamiento que Shikamaru, cosa rara, levantándose de su lugar en la barra y poniendo un par de pasos de distancia. Sabiendo que su ligeramente borracho amigo no lo dejaría irse sin obtener una respuesta, Shikamaru resopló con resignación y procedió a hablar

-En que no estás poniendo de tu parte con Sakura. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a creer la gente de la aldea, respecto a la culpabilidad de Sakura, si la instalas en tu casa pero de inmediato partes en una misión? La idea general es que no soportas su presencia.

-Es que yo...tenía una misión

-Que no era importante y que podía haber sido asignada a alguien más si tú lo hubieras solicitado. Mira Naruto, todo se resume a esto crees en la inocencia de Sakura?

Naruto estuvo a punto de maldecirse a si mismo por haber provocado el encuentro con esa pregunta. No quería contestársela a si mismo ¿cómo contestársela a Shikamaru? Lo más inteligente hubiera sido cambiar de tema, fingir locura, incluso salir huyendo...pero eso no iba con su personalidad.

-Sí...no...joder, no lo sé. Quiero creer...

-Quieres. O sea que no lo haces

Maldito Shikamaru perspicaz, incapaz de dejar ir una palabra

-Es complicado. Una parte de mí lo hace pero la otra...

-Sin embargo la admitiste en tu casa, le aseguraste a Hokage-sama que la cuidarías

El hecho de que Shikamaru tuviera información tan exacta, la cual no le había dado él, era un indicador bastante claro de que su vida estaba convertida en un remolino de chismes.

-No es fácil creerle, trato de hacerlo pero...

-Entonces toma una maldita decisión. Si no le crees, si la has declarado culpable, entonces corta por lo sano, aléjate de ella y deja de hacerles daño a ambos. Pero si en verdad le crees, si confías en ella y deseas darle al menos el beneficio de la duda...entonces actúa como tal y deja de hacer las cosas a medias.

Naruto no hubiera podido decir qué le sorprendía más, si la decisión a la que se enfrentaba...o el razonamiento de su amigo. ¿Sería cosa del alcohol?

No queriendo continuar con el tema, se giró para quedar de frente a la barra y reinició su rutina de beber distraídamente, actuando como si la discusión no hubiera ocurrido. Mantuvo esa misma pose por varios minutos, hasta que se levantó de su asiento con actitud cansada y comunicó con un tono de hastío a sus amigos

-Me voy

-Pensé que los planes eran que te quedaras está noche en mi casa-dijo Sai, sintiéndose confundido por el cambio

-Mejor iré a casa a echar a cierta rubia entrometida de mi sillón. Descuida Sai, me aseguraré de mandártela a tu casa. Ya sabrás qué haces con ella

Shikamaru sonrió antes de pegar sus labios al borde del vaso. Ino le debía un gran favor

/…/…/…/…/…

Despertarse estaba convirtiéndose para Sakura en un momento que temía y ansiaba a la vez. Ansiaba porque guardaba la esperanza de que al despertar descubriera que milagrosamente sus recuerdos estaban de vuelta; pero también temía el momento de decepción que la invadía al notar que su mente seguía tan en blanco como siempre. Aquella mañana no fue la excepción.

Luchó con el sentimiento de frustración, ya tan común para ella a esas alturas, por varios minutos antes de considerar la posibilidad de levantarse de la cama. No es que deseara quedarse acostada por mucho rato, pero necesitaba unos minutos a solas para poder acostumbrarse a la idea de que seguía tan perdida como el primer día.

Para colmo estaba el bebé.

Paseó distraídamente su mano derecha por su vientre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Todos los análisis indicaban que el bebé estaba en perfecto estado de salud, sin una sola consecuencia de la caída, pero aún así no lo había sentido moverse una sola vez. Algo andaba realmente con ambos.

Un golpeteó en la puerta le indicó que Ino quería entrar pero antes de que pudiera decirle que saldría en unos momentos, la puerta se abrió y reveló que no se trataba de su...'amiga', sino precisamente de su esposo.

-Buenos días Sakura

-Na...Naruto, ya regresaste.

No pasó por alto la obviedad de su comentario, pero tampoco le prestó demasiada atención pues estaba más concentrada razonando que los impulsos eran algo curioso. Quizá no pudiera recordarlo, pero podía sentir con claridad como sus músculos pulsaban por levantarse de inmediato para acercarse a él y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Probablemente es lo que ella siempre hacía en circunstancias similares.

-Sí, llegué anoche. Ya casi está listo el desayuno, ¿necesitas algo?

-No...yo...

-Entonces te dejo tranquila para que te vistas-dijo él interrumpiéndola, aunque la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de qué es lo que pensaba decir. Tras dar su indicación se alejó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Una vez a solas Sakura tuvo que luchar nuevamente contra la decepción, aunque en esa ocasión estaba motivada por algo muy diferente a su amnesia. Quizá no pudiera recordar cómo eran normalmente sus mañanas, pero se apostaba un brazo a que no eran de esa manera; la forma en que se sintió ante la frialdad de Naruto eran suficiente identificador.

De acuerdo, en teoría pendía sobre ella una acusación que pondría a la defensiva a cualquier marido, pero él decía creer en ella, o al menos eso dijo cuando fue a recogerla de la clínica, entonces no debería comportarse de esa manera. ¿Cierto?

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma por pensar de esa manera. Él probablemente estaría cansado después de una agotadora misión, nervioso por llegar a casa y encontrarse con una esposa incapaz de recordarlo...la situación tampoco era fácil para él.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando se sorprendió mirándose en el espejo y repasando sus labios con el labial.

"**No seas ridícula. No puse tanta atención a mi arreglo cuando me fui de compras con Ino y lo pongo ahora, cualquiera diría que estoy arreglándome para él"**se regañó mentalmente, lista retirar ese maquillaje con un pañuelo, aunque...él era su esposo. No había nada raro en querer parecerle atractiva a su regreso.

Nuevamente se sintió decepcionada al entrar en el comedor y encontrarlo vacío, pero con una orden desayuno colocado sobre la mesa; estaba haciéndose a la idea de que desayunaría a solas cuando vio entrando a Naruto haciendo malabares con su propio desayuno.

-¿Desayunaremos juntos?-no pudo reprimir su pregunta, aunque le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo. En respuesta, frunció el ceño extrañado y se encogió de hombros

-Claro. Aunque si te molesta...

-¡No! Es sólo que...es una situación un poco confusa para mí, apenas estoy haciéndome a la idea de que regresaste antes de lo que esperaba, pero me encantará desayunar contigo.

En un primer momento Naruto pareció sorprendido por su respuesta, pero de inmediato se recuperó de la impresión y le sonrió abiertamente mientras colocaba su desayuno sobre la mesa

-Siéntate a desayunar. Apuesto a que tienes hambre, así que preparé algo bastante llenador

-Claro-respondió alegremente. Una vez que Naruto se acomodó en su asintió, se dispuso a comenzar pero su voz la interrumpió

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa

-¿Eh?-exclamó atónita

-Ino me contó lo que pasó con Konohamaru. Me aseguraré de hablar con él para que te venga a pedir una disculpa, pero creo que debo pedirte una disculpa a su nombre. Es sólo un chiquillo que no sabe cómo están las cosas entre nosotros

Si en algún momento consideró la posibilidad de que hubiera sido él quien corrió el rumor de que le fue infiel, en ese momento quedaba descartada.

-No te preocupes. La propia Ino me explicó lo unido que Konohamaru está a ti, así que...lo entiendo. No voy a decir que no fue molesto o que no apreciaré que sea él quien se disculpe, pero entiendo su reacción.

-Bien-dijo Naruto, dando por terminada la conversación y comenzando a desayunar.

Sin embargo el desayuno no transcurrió en medio de un incómodo silencio, pues tan sólo unos bocados después, Naruto comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos el desarrollo de su misión, incluso exagerando algunos hechos con tal de hacer una broma, logrando un ambiente ligero que a ella le pareció maravilloso.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido la casa? ¿Lograste...familiarizarte con ella en mi ausencia?

Esa simple mención fue suficiente para desinflar su entusiasmo de manera inmediata.

-No, yo...todo sigue igual. Nada de éste lugar me parece mínimamente familiar

Naruto se removió incómodo en su lugar, sintiéndose culpable por haber arruinado el buen ambiente e incómodo por no saber a ciencia cierta cómo animarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se le adelantó

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte

-Sí ¿qué pasa?

-Es que...el embarazo ya está un poco avanzado pero no he visto nada para el bebé. ¿No hemos empezado a preparar algo?

La respuesta de Naruto fue una apropiada expresión de asombro, que a ella extrañó e hizo cuestionarse si había pasado algo por alto.

-Ya está decidida la habitación, es la misma habitación que está al lado de la recámara.

Oh, ese cuarto. No es que no hubiera notada que existía otra habitación, habría que estar ciega para no ver una puerta, pero no estaba segura de que ésa era la que buscaba

-Sé de cual hablas, pero como está cerrada con llave...

-Te di las llaves

-Sí, pero no me sentía...cómoda de abrir una puerta cerrada con llave. Para mí eso era una señal de no cualquiera puede entrar

-Ésta es tu casa, así que puedes entrar en todas las habitaciones-su mirada se perdió momentáneamente en los recuerdos, pero enseguida se recuperó y continuó su explicación-La habitación está cerrada porque no querías que nadie curioseara hasta que estuviera completamente decorada.

Sintiéndose animada por la noticias y habiendo terminado ambos su desayuno, se levantó apresuradamente

-¿Puedo verla ahora?

Si estaba tan entusiasmada con la habitación como para no querer mostrarla, quizá algo en ése lugar pudiera despertar alguna especie de recuerdo. Él no parecía entender sus motivos porque la miró extrañado, pero terminó asintiendo y poniéndose de pie.

-Seguro

No pudiendo esperar por más tiempo, se dirigió apresuradamente hasta esa habitación, obligándolo a seguirla. Cuando la puerta se abrió, entró en ella lo más rápido que pudo, desgraciadamente no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, ni se encontró ante la habitación que imaginaba.

Era una habitación amplia con una gran ventana que permitía el paso de la luz, pero salvo la cuna colocada en el centro de la habitación, no existía nada que identificara el lugar como el futuro cuarto de un bebé. Incluso la cuna, aunque armada, seguía envuelta en plástico y con trozos de cartón en sus esquinas.

Decepcionada y confundida caminó hasta la cuna y cerró su mano sobre la barra lateral,, tratando de encontrarle un poco de sentido. Con cinco meses de embarazo a cuestas la habitación debería estar mucho más preparada que como estaba

-¿Po...por qué...? ¿No la hemos decorado? ¿Al menos hemos comprado algo que no sea esta cuna?-preguntó ansiosamente, dándose cuenta en ese momento que solamente ella entró en la habitación; Naruto se mantenía en el dintel de la puerta y no mostraba ninguna intención de entrar

-Sí hay más cosas, pero están en esas cajas-indicó señalando una esquina de la habitación, en la que efectivamente estaban apiladas unas tres cajas de mediano tamaño

-Aún faltan meses para que nazca el bebé pero...¿no debería esto estar más avanzado?

Su pregunta lo incomodó visiblemente, pero pasó por alto expresión que cruzó su rostro cuando estaba por contestarle. Instintivamente supo que no le diría la verdad, amparado en que Tsunade-sama diera la i9ndicación que ella debería recordar la gran mayoría por si misma, de modo que se le adelantó

-Necesito una respuesta. Una verdadera respuesta, por favor no se te ocurra mentir

Resignado de que adivinara sus intenciones, suspiró antes de responder

-En realidad compré casi todo lo necesario, y un montón de cosas innecesarias, casi desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada pero...hubo un poco de complicaciones. Nada grave-se apresuró a puntualizar al notar que ella se quedaba pálida-sólo...no quisiste que decoráramos nada hasta que el embarazo estuviera más avanzado. Tsunade-obaachan dijo que estabas asustada por la posibilidad de que perdieras al bebé, de modo que para evitarte preocupaciones saqué casi todo y lo guardé. En realidad todo quedó en un susto y teníamos la intención de continuar con la decoración pero...el tiempo pasó sin darnos cuenta. Una semana antes de tu caída traje algunas cosas y empezamos a acomodar.

Con esa explicación de por medio Sakura se percató de que las paredes parecían pintadas recientemente de blanco, pero una de ellas mostraba unas cuantas figuras trazadas a lápiz. Entonces pasó.

Fue muy breve, seguramente no pasó de un par de segundos, pero estaba segura de haberse visto a si misma al lado de...¿dos Narutos? Trazando figuras en esa pared. Regresó de golpe a la realidad al escuchar la preocupada voz del rubio llamándola

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?

-Sí, creo que...pensé que era un recuerdo pero...ahora pienso que quizá lo soñé-no deseaba sonar tan decepcionada como se sentía, pero tampoco podía evitarlo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste?

-Estaba contigo, trazando esas figuras en la pared pero...había otro como tú. ¿Tienes un gemelo?

-No, pero puedo explicarlo

Sin perder tiempo Naruto hizo un par de movimiento y después de una nube de humo...apareció frente a ella una copia de Naruto

-Pero... ¿cómo?

-Kage bunshin, una técnica ninja. Parece que eso tampoco recuerdas

-Entonces...sí fue un recuerdo.

En ese momento no le importaba no recordar una técnica, porque había recordado algo más, algo verdadero. Finalmente podía tener esperanzas de que en algún momento recuperara la memoria, de que ese vacío en el que estaba sumergida se terminaría. Para su mayor dicha, el bebé eligió precisamente ese instante para patearla y ella se llevó las manos al vientre de manera instintiva

-¡Se movió! ¡Finalmente se movió!

Ante su exclamación Naruto sonrió y dio un paso al frente con el brazo extendido, como si quisiera colocar su mano en el punto en que el bebé acaba de golpearla, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se congeló y el brazo cayó sin fuerza a su costado.

-Te dejaré a solas para que...veas si algo más de la habitación despierta tus recuerdos.

De inmediato se ponchó su burbuja de felicidad al verlo escapar apresuradamente del lugar y del momento. Se sentía dolorosamente rechazada por él en un momento que le hubiera gustado que compartieran con idéntico entusiasmo.

"**No pienses en eso****, no pienses precisamente en lo que estás pensando. Concéntrate en disfrutar el momento"** pensó animándose a si misma, pero ni todo el convencimiento del mundo la hizo quitar la mirada de la puerta, esperando que él regresara en cualquier momento y se quedara a su lado. Algo que no ocurrió.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Al fin! Apenas puedo creer que finalmente logré terminar el capítulo, eso me alivia un poco las ganas que tengo de ir a patear a los telefonistas por no apurarse a regresarme mi conexión telefónica xDD

Cuando inicié el capítulo no estaba segura de en qué punto lo terminaría, pero sentí que era el momento correcto para cerrarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en publicar el siguiente capítulo porque voy a estar muy ocupada, pero trataré de no tardar mucho tiempo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Catalunaa **(nada de odios, simple falta de tiempo xD)**, Shado0wEmerald, Loquin, melith, saku-chan94, Gchan5xNS, ahsayuni15f, ginn, pOLY_UCHIHA, Leonardo y nanda18. Prometo tratar de que no volver a tardar tanto


	4. El regreso

**PECADOS OLVIDADOS**

Por Ayumi / Yong Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

Capítulo 4. El regreso

Cuando Naruto le comentó que compró cosas innecesarias para el bebé...no estaba exagerando. Sakura llegó a esa conclusión al cerrar una caja llena de muñecos de peluche. Por suerte esas tres cajas eran solamente una parte de las cosas, aunque definitivamente hacía falta comprar lo que faltara. Amnesia o no, necesitaba algo en que entretenerse ¿qué mejor que preparar la recámara para su futuro hijo?

Su mente ya trabajaba en posibles decoraciones, cuando la presencia de Naruto en la puerta atrajo su atención.

-Sakura voy a salir

-Oh

A causa de amnesia llegaba a sentirse incómoda cuando estaba con amigos de su...'antigua vida', incluso lograba relajarse un poco cuando perdía de vista a Ino, por la confusión que le provocaba el no saber cómo comportarse con ellos; por esa misma razón era confuso que lamentara la partida de Naruto, siendo que su presencia era la que mayor efecto tenía en ella.

-Tengo que ir a entrenar así que...quizá regrese tarde-el tono tan formal en que el rubio le informaba de sus planes debería alegrarla de que se alejara para que ambos tuvieran su espacio...pero no era así.

-Com...prendo. Supongo que no tendré que prepararte la comida

-En realidad tú nunca cocinas. La última vez que lo hiciste...bueno...tuviste que probarla y no te calló nada bien. Tú misma aceptaste que necesitabas más clases para cocinar adecuadamente-la sonrisa que Naruto esbozaba la relajó bastante, pero también le provocó el entrecerrar los ojos, ofendida por la insinuación de sus cualidades como cocinera.

-Entonces no te cocinaré, si tan mala soy-replicó airadamente, regresando su atención al contenido de las cajas.

Aunque tenía 'autorización' para retirarse, Naruto permaneció en su lugar, observándola sentada en el suelo, moviendo el contenido de una de las cajas y colocando un mechón de sus cabellos que le estorbaban la vista. Esa escena le provocaba inmensos deseos de alejarse, pero Uzumaki Naruto jamás se había considerado a si mismo un cobarde, así que no empezaría a actuar como uno. Además que no le sentaba nada bien el dejarla sola, encerrada en casa y sintiéndose perdida. Él conocía muy bien lo horrible que era eso.

-En realidad...me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo

La cabeza de Sakura se irguió velozmente, sorprendida y atraía a partes iguales por el ofrecimiento. Sin embargo la sonrisa comenzó a tambalearse, sustituida por una expresión insegura

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero estorbarte.

Si tenía alguna duda, esa simple pregunta bastó para convencerlo por completo.

-Tú nunca me estorbarías, Sakura. Quizá te aburras un poco pero...al menos podrías salir un rato.

-Yo nunca...-abruptamente detuvo el flujo de sus palabras, tan abruptamente que sus labios quedaron entreabiertos. Sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza y se levantó con una facilidad que parecía desmentir su embarazo-Iré a...me pondré algo apropiado-anunció torpemente antes de salir del cuarto.

"Yo nunca me aburro contigo" repetía frenéticamente entre dientes, asombrada por esa frase.

Quizá no iba a decir nada importante, nada que cambiara el destino del mundo...pero fue la facilidad con que las palabras acudieron a sus labios lo que la pusieron nerviosa. La naturalidad con la que esas palabras se formaron en sus labios. De pronto todo era horriblemente confuso

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aunque al principio Naruto tuvo sus reservas, al final su idea resultó mejor de lo esperado. A pesar de que él estuvo concentrado en su entrenamiento y no le dedicó especial atención, ella no pareció aburrirse; por el contrario observaba fascinada sus movimientos y no despegaba sus ojos de él.

Cuando tuvo que detenerse y se acercó a ella, esperaba que le pidiera que se fueran a comer, que hicieran otra cosa, por eso se desconcertó tanto al escuchar su petición

-¿Podrías entrenarme?

-¿Eh?-aquella pregunta tan simple, pronunciada con calma pero con un inconfundible brillo de emoción, lo tomó completamente por sorpresa

-Digo que si podrías entrenarme-seguridad con la que pronunció sus palabras se esfumó poco a poco al no recibir respuesta inmediata, siendo reemplazada por incertidumbre y un poco de vergüenza por su petición-Bueno yo lo pido porque…pues…era…soy…una Ninja como tú ¿cierto? Quizá no pueda recordarlo, pero al menos tendré algo que hacer y que no vuelva loca. Algo que no implique quedarme en casa y torturarme con mi mente vacía. No te pido nada complicado o…-sacudió su mano con vaguedad, señalando el punto en el que había estado entrenando momentos antes-como eso que hacías, algo…sencillo.

Su primera reacción fue negarse, era considerado un buen sensei…pero para niños, no para alguien adulto. ¿No sería un poco más complicado entrenar a alguien mayor? Sobre todo en las circunstancia en que él y Sakura estaban. Probablemente lo mas inteligente fuera negarse y decirle que se lo pidiera a alguien más, alguien como Tsunade…pero él nunca había sido muy brillante.

-De acuerdo.-acepto pronunciando las palabras un poco a regañadientes-Como estás embarazada y no puedes recordar gran cosa, lo mejor será no salirnos de lo básico-guardó silencio para pensar detenidamente por qué empezar. Al final decidió que el principio siempre era lo mejor-Bien verás, creo que debo explicarte primero qué es el chakra-al notar la mirada de total concentración de Sakura tuvo que controlar su nerviosismo. Ella siempre había sido la sabelotodo de ambos y se sentía ligeramente juzgado por sus conocimientos-Verás el chakra es…pues…-esa era la parte más difícil de todas, la razón por la cual sus aprendices siempre llegaban con él sabiendo los conceptos básicos. ¿Cómo explicar algo que él sólo entendía empíricamente?-Verás, el chakra es la energía interna, esa que nos ayuda a realizar todo tipo de ataques. Para lograr ataque más poderosos, debes entrenar para moldearlo apropiadamente…y tener una gran cantidad…

La lección siguió por varios minutos, hasta que Naruto sintió que era incapaz de explicar más cosas sin una demostración de por medio. Y Sakura captó todos los conceptos a la primera, claro. Cuando Sakura pidió algo más que explicaciones, lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue escalar un árbol para demostrarle lo que pasaba cuando se moldeaba adecuadamente el chakra.

-¿Viste? Como te darás cuenta, llegar hasta la copa del árbol no es complicado una vez que lo dominas.-asintió complacido con su demostración, pero perdiéndose por algunos instantes en los recuerdos de la primera vez que hizo eso. Al darse cuenta de que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, añadió-Esto probablemente te tome un poco de tiempo pero…

-Creo que ya lo he hecho

De inmediato se giró para su costado y observó asombrado como Sakura estaba en lo alto del árbol contiguo; sonriéndole de manera satisfecha y orgullosa.

-Pero ¿cómo…?-definitivamente era un sensei estupendo si Sakura podía hacer eso con tan sólo unos minutos de clase. Por toda respuesta, Sakura se encogió ligeramente de hombros y escaló unos pasos más

-No estoy segura. Tu explicación fue muy clara así que quise intentarlo. Estaba segura de que me costaría trabajo pero en cuanto puse un pie en el árbol…fue muy sencillo; instintivamente supe qué hacer-emocionada cual niña pequeña, volteó a verla y lo cuestionó entusiasmada-¿Crees que mi cuerpo conserve la información? Quizá mi mente sea incapaz de recordar los detalles…pero mi cuerpo no. ¿Qué tal si eso funciona para otras cosas? Vamos, enséñame mas cosas. Pruébame, veamos qué más soy capaz de hacer

Horas después regresaban tranquilamente a casa. En realidad ella estaba agotada, pero increíblemente feliz. Saber que su cuerpo recordaba cómo ser un kunoichi la entusiasmaba enormemente, porque era un lazo que la ataba a su pasado, algo que la amnesia no le quitó.

"**Iré a buscar a Tsunade-sama para contárselo. ****La convenceré de que me reentrene como medi-ninja. Quizá me tome un poco de tiempo, pero estoy segura de que lograré recordar todo el entrenamiento que recibí la primera vez"**

Tan entusiasmada estaba con las perspectivas de que su futuro no tenía que ser oscuro y lleno de ignorancia, ahora era capaz de sentirse mucho más optimista respecto a recuperar la memoria, que no notaba las miradas que recibían de la gente con la que se topaban, pero Naruto sí. Tan lo notaba que se sentía cada vez más molesto.

Quienquiera que hubiera corrido el chisme, logró su cometido de ponerlos en una situación incómoda. Las palabras de Ino sobre lo mal que lo pasaba Sakura retumbaron en su mente y supo que debía hacer algo para acallar los rumores. Lo pensó detenidamente por algunos segundos hasta llegar a la mejor solución.

Sakura hacía muchos planes sobre lo que le diría a Tsunade-sama al día siguiente, sobre el camino que tomaría, cuando la sensación de una cálida mano envolviendo la suya la sobresaltó. Le tomó unos instantes entender que aquella mano envolvente pertenecía a Naruto, ese simple conocimiento la relajó hasta el punto de apretar la mano y sonreír. A partir de ese momento su caminar fue ligeramente más suave, para ir al mismo ritmo que él, y su sonrisa más ancha.

Su cuerpo había demostrado estar en lo correcto al recordar cómo actuar, así que si su reacción instintiva era apretar aquella mano, es que estaba bien.

Todo pintaba bien.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Transcurrieron cuatro días y el ambiente en casa no podía ser mejor. Fiel a su propósito, Sakura se lo contó todo a su antigua maestra para que la entrenara, pero aunque la rubia se mostró entusiasmada por la perspectiva, consideró que era mejor que Naruto la entrenara un poco más para acostumbrar a su cuerpo al manejo del chakra y hacerla mas conciente de eso. De modo que durante cuatro días había recibido un extenuante pero bienvenido entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana algo fue diferente. Naruto no la llamó desde la puerta de su recámara, sino que entró hasta el costado de su cama y la llamó por su nombre con un susurro en su oído; de manera que al despertar y girarse, se topó de frente con sus hermosos ojos azules y una brillante sonrisa. Eso era otra cosa que el entrenamiento había logrado, suavizar el ambiente entre ambos

-¿Tan tarde es?-pregunto con la voz ronca por el sueño, incorporándose en la cama

-No exactamente. Pero iremos a otro lado a entrenar, así que tendremos que caminar un poco más

-Oh…claro. ¿Vamos muy lejos?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se tornó enigmática y bromista

-No mucho, pero es lo más apto para el entrenamiento de hoy

Animada por la perspectiva de conocer un poco más de Konoha, echó a un lado las cobijas y se levantó de un salto

-En ese caso me daré una ducha rápida. Estaré lista en un segundo-Naruto bufó de incredulidad, a lo que ella respondió con un jadeo indignado-¡En verdad no tardaré!

-Descuida. Para cuando estés lista ya tendré el desayuno preparado. Y asegúrate de llevar ropa cómoda-comentó el rubio con despreocupación, saliendo de la recámara.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras avanzaban por el camino, Sakura no dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro. El lugar en el que se encontraban debía estar en las orillas de la aldea, porque ese pequeño bosque no podía estar en medio de una urbanización. Había vegetación por todos lados e incluso escuchaba el cantar de algunos árboles. Tan concentrada estaba observando, que la voz de Naruto la tomó completamente por sorpresa

-Ya llegamos

Ante ella se extendía una hermosa cascada. La caída era lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar un ruido adecuado para una cascada, pero no hasta el punto de ser ensordecedor.

-Éste lugar…¡es genial!-exclamó con genuino asombro

-Lo es. El capitán Yamato se encargó de construirlo cuando tuvimos que reconstruir la aldea, pensaba que la aldea necesitaba un lugar como éste para olvidar la destrucción de la que nos rodeábamos por aquel entonces. Todo mundo conoce el lugar, pero poca gente viene hasta acá.

-Pues que mal por ellos, a mi me encanta. Es un gran lugar para entrenar

-No vamos a entrenar aquí

Eso la desconcertó, pues según tenía entendido, precisamente la llevó hasta ese lugar para entrenar. Sólo hasta ese momento notó que el rubio buscaba algo en la mochila que tenía colocada en el suelo, para después arrojarse un pequeño paquete que ella atrapó al vuelo

-Si no vamos a entrenar, entonces ¿para qué venimos hasta acá?

-Pensé que ambos necesitábamos…un tiempo para ambos. Han sido unos días complicados para ti, el encierro en casa de los primeros días y luego el entrenamiento; simplemente pensé que te gustaría pasar una tarde de picnic

Sorprendida por sus palabras agachó la mirada al paquete que tenía entre manos y se dispuso a desenvolverlo, revelando un traje de baño rojo con diminutos pétalos blancos. Emocionada acarició la textura de la prenda, incapaz de asimilar del todo el detalle que estaba teniendo con ella

-Es precioso pero…no estoy segura que me quede bien, con eso del embarazo…-comentó incómoda, pero sin dejar de acariciar el borde de la tela-Estoy embarazada, no creo que me vea muy bien con él.

-¿Bromeas? Creo que te verás preciosa

Lo dijo con tal seguridad y convencimiento, que a Sakura no se le ocurrió seguir negándose; en lugar de eso apretó las prendas contra ella y miró nerviosamente los alrededores

-Entonces iré a cambiarme

Emocionada por la perspectiva del día que se erguía ante ellos, corrió a los matorrales para cambiarse. El traje de baño le quedaba de manera perfecta, haciéndola sentir completamente cómoda.

Para su mayor deleite, tuvo el placer de que Naruto pareció quedarse boquiabierto al verla salir, sin embargo ese mismo deleite no impidió que se sonrojara. Para romper un poco el momento comentó en tono bromista

-¿Y tú? ¿no piensas ponerte un traje de baño?-lo miró maliciosamente y lanzó su última pregunta-¿o acaso nadas desnudo?

-No-respondió con una sonrisa, pero después esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca pesarosa-aunque me gustaría…

Intrigada por ese comentario tan ambiguo estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando el susodicho tomó el bajo de su playera y la jaló para quitársela. Ahora fue su turno para quedarse boquiabierta al observar el torso desnudo, incluso las yemas de los dedos la hormiguearon con el deseo de pasarlo por esa parte de su anatomía, algo que se intensificó cuando sus pantalones también fueron retirados. Pero la sensación erótica se desvaneció casi de inmediato al ver el curioso traje de baño

Uno que estaba adornado con múltiples niñas sosteniendo plátanos y fresas, sobre un fondo rosa. El último traje de baño que alguien tan masculino como él debería usar

No pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas

-Sí. Ríete. Es lo que esperaba-murmuró ofendido, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

-Perdón pero…jajajaja….¿Para qué te compras un traje como ese?

-No me lo compré. Me lo regalaron

-De todas maneras, cómo la aceptas. Jajajaja ¿Quién fue el desconsiderado que te lo regaló?

-Tú

La risa se le atragantó por algunos instantes, hasta que no pudo evitar volver a reírse

-Pues qué me hiciste para que yo te regalara algo cómo eso

-Sakura…

-¿Sí?-preguntó controlando la risa a duras penas

-Prepárate…

Su grito de batalla la tomó de sorpresa, de modo que no pudo hacer nada cuando lo vio ir hacia ella, ni cuando la rodeaba en sus brazos o los lanzaba a ambos contra el agua. Emergieron casi al mismo tiempo, al principio ella se sentía furiosa por su acción, pero de inmediato le encontró la gracia y echó a reír

-Eres muy malo-lo acusó mientras se echaba el cabello húmedo hacia atrás

-¿Yo? Solamente quería enfriarte un poco tu ataque de risa-y acto seguido echó a reír mientras se alejaba nadando, como si fuera perseguido por un gran peligro.

Casi. Sólo lo perseguía Sakura

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La tarde estaba por terminar cuando llegaban a casa. Tras horas de relajarse en aquel reservado lugar, ambos entendían que era el momento de regresar, aunque no por ellos les hacía gracia. Estaban tan relajados y contentos, que caminaban de la mano con absoluta normalidad, aunque ninguno habría podido decir quién fue el iniciador del gesto.

Aquel gesto tan simple no parecía ser importante para ellos, pero arrancó una sonrisa satisfecha a la persona que los esperaba en la entrada del departamento

-Vaya, llevo rato esperándolos. ¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes?-preguntó Ino con evidente curiosidad, pero a cambio obtuvo una mirada ceñuda por parte de Naruto

-No seas metiche Ino. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada furibunda por la manera tan poco cortés con que se refería a su amiga, pero la rubia no pareció sentirse ofendida, de modo que optó por no decirle nada al respecto; después de todo, no es que le sorprendiera si él seguía enojado con ella por haberlo manipulado ligeramente para que regresara a casa con su amiga.

-Y tú no seas rudo Naruto. Vengo a invitarlos a una pequeña comida en mi casa-aseguró con una sonrisa, que reemplazo por una exagerada mueca de pesar-aunque por las horas en que llegan, terminará siendo una cena. Que remedio. Aunque por quien lo siento es por Chouji, ha estado aguantándose el hambre en espera de que los lleve

-Pues que amable, pero no creo que Sakura…-la justificación de Naruto no pudo ser terminada, porque fue interrumpida precisamente por la persona en quien pensaba escudarse para rechazar la invitación

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de la cena?

La sonrisa de Ino se volvió más amplía y camino hasta su amiga para rodearla por los hombros

-Algo absolutamente simple: presentarte a todo mundo. Ya sé que en teoría nos conoces, pero obviamente si a los demás los ves por la calle pasarás de largo sin saludar; así que hay que solucionarlo. Estoy convencida que recuperarás pronto la memoria, pero mientras tanto podrás 'conocer' a quienes han sido tus amigos por años. Y eso nos da el pretexto perfecto para hacer una reunión y poder vernos todos ¿Qué dices?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Estar en esa reunión era lo último que Naruto deseaba. Pero era lo que tenía.

Le hubiera encantado negarse, buscar un pretexto, coaccionar a Sakura para que rechazara la petición…pero al verla tan animada fue incapaz de ello. Y por eso estaba ahí.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no se la estaba pasando tan mal. De acuerdo, lo estaba disfrutando, pero eso no significaba que tarde o temprano no terminara harto por haber sido manipulado de una manera tan obvia para estar en un lugar que no deseaba. Al momento sus amigos eran comprensivos y ninguno hacía comentario alguno sobre lo…peculiar de su situación, pero temía que en cualquier momento sus amigos dejaran de lado la diplomacia y le preguntaran cosas que no deseaba contestar

-¿Al fin dejaste la soledad de tu departamento y te juntas con tus amigos?

Preguntas como esa.

De muy mala gana se giró en dirección a Kiba y levantó su botella de cerveza con gesto burlón.

-Es un placer verte, Kiba.

-Oh vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero. Desde que volviste de tu misión, te la has pasado encerrado en tu casa con Sakura, o entrenando con ella…o solo. Sabemos cuanto te molestan los chismes, pero somos tus amigos y nosotros no nos meteremos contigo.

-Además, desde que te instalaste en tu casa y pasas tiempo con Sakura, la gente de la aldea ha asumido que esa historia de ella con Sasuke son sólo chismes malintencionados-completó Shikamaru, deteniéndose junto a ellos

Los tres guardaron silencio, un cómodo silencio mientras daban respectivos tragos a sus botellas y miraban a la aludida, que conversaba animadamente con Ino, Tenten y Temari, que llevaba algunos días de visita en la aldea y fue oportunamente invitada para la celebración.

-Aunque Ino es muy molesta…creo que ésta vez tenía razón-razonó Shikamaru al cabo de los segundos de silencio-desde que regresaste a tu departamento y retomaste tu vida con Sakura, ambos se ven mucho mejor.

-Sí. Aún luces un tanto apagado, cosa rarísima en ti, pero sin duda ya no pareces tan deprimido como antes-completó Kiba

Naruto decidió que ambos tenían razón. No es que hubiera olvidado todo o que estuviera convencido de la inocencia de Sakura, pero ahora se sentía tranquilo. Al menos ya no se sentía una piltrafa humana como cuando Sasuke le vertió esa jarra de agua fría encima; aunque tampoco es que estuviera tan feliz y contento como antes, sólo…como congelado. Como si hubiera puesto sus emociones en pausa indefinida. Lo cual era mucho mejor que el remolino de rabia, dolor y desesperación de los primeros días.

En el fondo aún se sentía traicionado, aún no era capaz de darle a Sakura el beneficio de la duda, pero en aquellos momentos una acusación de la cual no podía defenderse era lo último que ella necesitaba. Para bien o para mal ella era su esposa y estaba embarazada.

Aunque en momento como ese, cuando ella se giraba a verlo y se sonreía como antes…olvidaba todo lo malo, todas las dudas, y volvía a sentir la misma calidez que sentía cuando se creía correspondido. Por eso decidió que al menos esa noche, se merecía volver a sentir esa felicidad

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura tarareaba una canción referente a bailar toda la noche cuando Naruto abrió la puerta y le cedía el paso. No estaba ebria, pero se sentía más relajada, contenta y motivada que cualquier día desde que despertó en aquel hospital. Y vaya que tenía motivos para ello. Su esposo, porque ya no le parecía tan raro usar ese término para referirse a Naruto, parecía haber dejado sus dudas atrás y la trataba bien, los chismes en la aldea se habían parado e incluso sus amigos parecían creer en ella. ¿No eran motivos suficientes para sentirse animada?

-Ha sido una reunión divertida. Que gran detalle de Ino ¿no te parece?

-Ya lo creo, pero has de estar cansada…

-De hecho no-pareció momentáneamente confundida por ese hecho, pero de inmediato cambió su atención a otro asunto-En realidad quiero pedirte una cosa.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose intrigado por lo que escucharía a continuación

-No he visto…fotos, ninguna foto en toda la casa y me preguntaba ¿si tendríamos algunas de la boda? Las chicas me estuvieron contando un poco de ella pero…no pude recordar nada, sin embargo me han dado ganas de verlas, pero como no veo ninguna…

La frase quedó en el aire y Naruto se removió en su lugar, ligeramente incómodo por ese hecho; de modo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue aceptar su petición.

-En realidad las fotos están guardadas, pero espera un poco y te las traeré. Mientras tanto puedes cambiarte, en lo que voy por ellas

-Genial, así lo haré-respondió la joven, sintiéndose nuevamente animada

Minutos después, al regresar de su recámara ya con la pijama puesta, se sintió de nueva cuenta animada al ver la caja que la esperaba sobre la mesa de entro en la sala. Como una niña pequeña se lanzó a ella y retiró la tapa entusiasmada

-Te dejo con ella para que la veas con calma

Esas simples palabras consiguieron enfriar su entusiasmo, porque esperaba verlas con él para que pudiera preguntarle cosas mientras tanto

-¿No quieres verlas conmigo?

-No, es mejor que te deje tranquila para que…te concentres por si te ayudan a recordar algo ¿no crees? Mientras tanto estaré acomodando las plantas en la terraza. Si necesitas algo sólo llámame-tras su ofrecimiento cortés, se alejó de la sala a toda prisa, como si no pudiera soportar estar en presencia de aquella caja ni un segundo más

A pesar de la decepción que eso provocó en ella, trató de ser comprensiva y prefirió concentrarse en la caja que la esperaba, la cual, con un poco de suerte, podría ser la llave que abriera la puerta de sus recuerdos

Hasta arriba se encontraban un par de portarretratos, los cuales sacó para observarlos detenidamente. El primero de ellos la mostraba a tres chiquillos con un adulto tras de ellos, a pesar de que eran casi unos niños, no tuvo trabajo en reconocerse a si misma y a Naruto…además de Sasuke. Era claro que los tres se conocían desde hacía tiempo, pero por la cara del rubio, principalmente, era claro que no soportaban la presencia del otro.

El siguiente marco contenía una fotografía de boda. Su boda. Ambos miraban fijamente a la cámara, ataviados con sus ropas de boda, pero lo que más llamó su atención es que, mientras él sonreía abiertamente, su actitud era más reservada. Aunque eso podía ser simplemente una cosa de personalidad y no una pista real sobre su sentir ante su boda.

El álbum contenía un breve resumen de su matrimonio; o al menos se podía deducir eso pues las primeras páginas estaban destinadas a una fiesta de bodas, seguidas por momentos normales en una vida de pareja.

Lo que esas fotos le decían…es que ella era feliz. Salvo las sonrisas nerviosas y un tanto temblorosas de la boda, en todas las demás lucía contenta, cómoda con su esposo, a juzgar por la foto en que aparecía tomándolo por el cuello desde atrás, como si estuviera castigándolo por algo, pero con una sonrisa evidente.

Al fondo de la caja estaban otros cuantos portarretratos, pero aquella vez era ella la única persona en las fotos. De pronto tuvo la iluminación suficiente para comprender lo que esa caja significaba: él la estaba dejando aparte. Al igual que con las cajas empacadas del bebé, él estaba seguro de su culpabilidad y había empezado a meter en cajas todo lo que pudiera recordársela. Fue sorpresivo e inexplicable el dolor que ese conocimiento le provocó.

Suponía que podía entenderlo. Las cosas estaban empacadas desde antes de que ella regresara a casa del hospital, la acusación era reciente y él la creía culpable, pero ahora…el hecho de que no hubiera sacado las cosas hasta que ellas las pidió…no le parecía un gran cambio.

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba una esperanza de las cosas no eran tan malas, necesitaba estar con él. Así de simple como era, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se incorporó para ir a la terraza y hablar con él.

La terraza no era muy grande, pero albergaba un considerable número de macetas, bien acomodadas; colocadas en dos niveles en el contorno de la terraza. Lo encontró regando, con aire ausente, unas pequeñas macetas; tan absolutamente concentrado en su labor, o perdido en sus pensamientos, que no pareció notar su presencia, de modo que dio un paso al frente para indicarle que estaba a su lado.

-Tienes una hermosa terraza ¿tú sólo te ocupas de las plantas?

Sus palabras sobresaltaron ligeramente a Naruto, que la miró confundido por unos segundos hasta que logró recuperar el control

-Siempre me ha relajado el ocuparme de las plantas-reconoció sin darle mucha importancia al detalle-¿Terminaste de ver las fotos?

-Sí pero…-de pronto le pareció absurdo confrontarlo por el hecho de que hubiera guardado las cosas, de pronto le parecía irrelevante si eso arruinaba el buen ambiente reinante entre ambos los últimos días-No me gustaba estar sola en la sala y vine a hacerte compañía-lo cual era en parte cierto, de modo que empezó a mirar a un lado y a otro, tratando de encontrar algo de qué ocuparse

-No es necesario, ya casi terminé. Sólo un par de plantas más y podemos irnos a dormir

-No, en serio quiero ayudarte-por el rabillo del ojo localizó una maceta que estaba fuera de su lugar, porque un espacio vacío en la fila de plantas así lo indicaba, de modo que se encaminó hasta ella para tratar de acomodarla.

No pesaba gran cosa, sobre todo porque su cuerpo mantenía la condición física de una ninja, pero antes de poder levantarla Naruto llegó a su lado y le impidió hacer ese simple movimiento, deteniéndole la maceta contra el piso

-Deja eso, está pesado

-Claro que no, en verdad puedo levantarla.

Ambos forcejaron por tomar la maceta, cada uno seguro de que era lo indicado el levantarla, pero en lugar de sentirse molestos por la situación ambos sonreían por la terquedad del otro. Finalmente algo pasó durante el forcejeo, algo que los hizo mirarse a los ojos por unos segundos y después…ocurrió.

Al unísono, como si ambos fueran presas de la misma necesidad, los rostros de ambos se acercaron y sus labios se fundieron en un beso. En cuclillas a un lado del otro, con las manos aún sobre el borde de la maceta, ambos estaban concentrados en el roce de sus labios.

Casi de inmediato eso fue insuficiente, abriéndose los labios y dando paso a las lenguas. Sakura no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como la lengua de Naruto la invadía, percibiendo su sabor y deleitándose en las sensaciones que el gesto provocaba en ella. Ahora los cuerpos de ambos no estaban uno al lado del otro, sino fundidos en un abrazo; mientras Sakura lo sujetaba por la nuca con una mano y la otra la tenía enterrada en sus cabellos, él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, como si no estuviera dispuesta a soltarla.

Todo hubiera continuado con sin problemas de no ser porque el bebé, quizá sintiendo finalmente la cercanía de Naruto y tratando de llamar la atención, pegó una fuerte patada contra el vientre de su madre, siendo perfectamente perceptible para el rubio. Fue como si el golpe lo removiera hasta lo más hondo, porque se alejó del abrazo con tal prontitud que Sakura, al verse privada de su punto de apoyo, se tambaleó y cayó de sentón.

Para ella, eso fue un regreso a la realidad tremendamente brutal. En un segundo pasó de estar flotando en un mundo de placeres…a ridículamente sentada en el suelo porque su esposo no pudo soportar el simple gesto de un bebé desde su vientre. A duras penas luchó con las lágrimas que el rechazo amenazaba con provocarle.

Trató de incorporarse, pero él se apresuró a llegar a su lado para tomarla del brazo y levantarla.

-Perdón, lamento haberte soltado así es que yo…

-Déjalo-indicó al tiempo que ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio-Entiendo. No necesitas decir nada-Y era cierto. Si escuchaba una justificación, una que no implicara un reconocimiento de lo que le pasaba, se soltaría a llorar…o lo golpearía. Era mejor tranquilizarse un poco-Me iré a dormir. Creo que…estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba

Una vez de pie se sacudió la tierra que pudo recoger con su caída y tras dirigirle una sonrisa diminuta, se alejó en dirección a su recámara. Ahí estuvo torturándose por varios minutos con su reacción, tratando de pensar positivo y darle un beneficio de la duda a Naruto

"**Después de todo, si no estuviera convencido de mi inocencia, jamás me hubiera traído a su casa. ¿Qué clase de hombre le daría refugio a su esposa adúltera? Es obvio que él cree en mi, sólo que está…confundido. Como si yo no lo estuviera"**

Esos y otros eran sus pensamientos. No tenía recuerdos de su vida en común, no era capaz de recordar su vida un mes atrás, pero de alguna manera confiaba ciegamente en él. En lugar de pensar en el hecho de que hubiera tratado de alejarla de su vida, prefería concentrarse en el hecho de que pasara tiempo con ella, que trata de entrenarla, que la animara cuando estaba deprimida por su amnesia.

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta de entrada atrajo su atención, de modo que se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta de la recámara. No pasó de ese lugar porque las voces que le llegaron de la entrada le convencieron de que lo mejor era no seguir avanzando, sobre todo cuando reconoció al portador de la otra voz: Uchiha Sasuke. El que la acusaba de ser su amante.

A pesar de que se decía a si misma que no debería estar escuchando, era imposible que no absorbiera ansiosamente las palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar desde la entrada, porque los involucrados en la conversación no hablaban precisamente en susurros.

-He dicho que te largues, Sasuke-escupió Naruto con evidente rencor, manteniendo la puerta abierta sólo lo suficiente para que el moreno no pudiera ver hacia el interior donde estaba ella

-Y yo te he dicho que tengo derecho a estar aquí. Tienes algo que me pertenece

-¿Qué mierda dices? Aquí no hay nada tuyo

-Está Sakura. Y con ella está mi hijo

-Estupideces. Ella es mi esposa, así que su lugar está aquí. En su casa. Conmigo

-¿Tan poca dignidad tienes que estás dispuesto a aceptarla a pesar de que ella nunca te ha querido y sólo fuiste…su premio de consolación?

-Teme…

La voz le sonó estrangulada y la presión que los nudillos estaban ejerciendo sobre la puerta, a Sakura le pareció claro que él parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre su rival y sólo se estaba aferrando a un breve hilo de control

-He dicho que llames a Sakura. He regresado de la misión, así que es normal que ella se vaya conmigo a casa

-Y yo te he dicho que te vayas a la mierda. Ella se queda aquí y punto. Cualquier problema con eso arréglalo con la vieja. Así que lárgate

La puerta se estrelló con violencia, provocándole a Sakura un sobresalto. Antes de que Naruto se acercara hasta su puerta y viera que estaba despierta y que fue testigo de la discusión, cerró la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible y regresó a la cama.

Mientras se recostaba un pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila.

Con la llegada de Sasuke la tregua estaba terminada.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Aleluya, lo sé. La verdad es que las justificaciones saldrían sobrando, así que las omitiré xD. Simplemente les diré que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para traer el siguiente capítulo para finales de mes, tengo el firme propósito de ponerme las pilas y actualizar más seguido.

Les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios a: Ai-chan, Leonardo **(no los olvido, en serio :S**), Shado0wEmerald (**y no, no hay ADN, eso quitaría intriga xD**), CRBXMLP, nanda18, Joey_prue, tonga979, Nakasu Malakiel ( **;)** ), sakura sanin, Loquin, Akane Kido, ahsayuni15f, Gchan5xNS, Klan-destino, .Dark, Beastboy12325, Yume

En los próximos días pondré un avance en mi blog, en cuanto termine de planear exactamente lo que pasará

2010-07-15


	5. Explicación

Después de mucho tiempo de silencio, salgo de mi escondite para dar señales de vida y explicar mi ausencia. Esto va para largo ¿eh? Están avisados ;)

El pasado 2 de julio se cumplieron trece meses de que perdí a mi papá y aún es duro para mí. Practico mi fé católica, así que repetidamente me consuelan refiriéndome a que él está en un lugar mejor y que algún día lo veré. Créanme que ese no es el problema para mí; yo sé exactamente que mi papá está con Dios, porque él es la única persona que he conocido, por quien metería las manos al fuego sin dudarlo un segundo. Ese no es el problema. El problema es que lo extraño mucho.

Soy afortunada porque hay gente que pierde a alguien y se quedó sin decirle algo a ese alguien. Ese no es mi caso, porque toda mi vida le dije lo que significaba para mí. Aún así, aunque lo hubiera abrazado un millón de veces, aún me falta darle otro millón de abrazos, otro millón de besos. Añoro apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y clavarme su clavícula, o simplemente restregar mi cara contra su mejilla recién afeitada...o hasta con la barba crecida para que me arañara.

El punto es que desde su muerte las cosas no son iguales para mí. Y no sólo hablo de cuestiones evidentemente prácticas, hablo de que la comida no me sabe igual, mi risa es diferente, cosas que antes que me importaban ahora me dejan hueca. Ese es parte del problema por el cual no he escrito absolutamente nada en éste año.

Ahora cuando me siento a escribir no puedo pasar de un par de líneas, lo releo...y no me convence. Creo encontrar mil faltas de ortografía,a aunque al checar el diccionario todo esté correcto, y que el nivel de redacción es de primaria. Dudo muchísimo de mi capacidad. No es que no quiera escribir, es que simplemente me siento incapaz de hacerlo.

Aunado a ello, realmente no tengo mucho tiempo. Me hago cargo del cuidado de mi abuelita y es tremendamente demandante, así que estar sentada en la computadora por más de 10 minutos sin interrupciones es un milagro que sólo ocurre en situaciones puntuales.

El resumen/diagnóstico de todo ello es muy simple: estoy deprimida. Una de mis amigas vivió lo mismo cuando murieron sus papás, pero estaba segura que yo lograría resistir la partida de mi papá sin caer en ella. Obviamente me equivoqué.

Sin embargo sé que tengo que salir de esto y seguir adelante, por mí, por mi familia y porque es lo que mi papá hubiera querido para mí. Cuando él se despidió de nosotros nunca quiso que llorara, para él era una dicha poder irse a descansar con Dios y me dijo que no tenía por qué llorar, porque todo estaría bien. Así que cuando me pongo triste siento que le fallo, y puedo fallarle a quien sea menos a él. A la persona que más he amado en la vida.

Me he aventado un dramón larguísimo para explicar, pero creo que la explicación simple del porque no he podido escribir no me salía en pocas palabras. Y miren que lo intenté. Pero he recibido muchos mensajes de ustedes preguntando, algunos haciendo mención al anterior post, y me sentí en la obligación de explicarles a todos ustedes cómo estaban las cosas.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso parece que sueno como una víctima, no me considero así. Mi papá siempre decía 'así es como tienen que ser las cosas y ni modo'. Y tiene razón. Todo lo malo en ésta vida pasa, es sólo que la herida no he podido cerrarla de la mejor manera posible pero sé que cerrará.

En fin. Tengan por seguro que terminaré mis fics, se los prometo, pero ténganme mucha paciencia porque el tiempo y la inspiración son un bien muy escaso para mí.


End file.
